


La Petite Mort

by believe_that_you_can_my_friend



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW, OTP Feels, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, True Love, bughead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 20:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believe_that_you_can_my_friend/pseuds/believe_that_you_can_my_friend
Summary: "[...] Jughead is ashamed to admit that his mind fails to register what movie the song playing in the background musically decorated, even though he swears it’s in the tip of his tongue. But then again the tip of his tongue is now being sucked by Betty Cooper’s voluptuous lips and he can hardly pinpoint anything anymore, not even his own name."A series of firsts; Betty and Jughead explore the steamy side of being a couple.





	1. Innocence Lost

**Author's Note:**

> MUCH SIN AHEAD! This is a pure smutty fic, way explicit and utterly graphic. It follows Betty and Jughead down the road of testing the waters with each other until the inevitable happens. ;) I also tried to incorporate it into the plot of Rivedale in order for the story to have a much more realistic sense in a way! I hope you all enjoy!

_I’m a high school lover, and you’re my favorite flavor_

_Love is all, all my soul_

_You’re my playground love_

A light breeze caresses the leaves of the oak tree next to Betty’s opened window and twirls inside her dimly lit room to the beat of some mellow tunes that echo lightly from her golden rose laptop. The ruffle curtains sway under the feathery force of the physical change that disrupted the otherwise calm evening, the shadow of the sheer material dancing over the profile of the two teens that are tangled up with each other on the princess-like double bed at the center of the room.  They are in their own world of first time loving and blissful adolescent ignorance, enjoying the momentary peace and quiet of their hectic small town, drama-filled lifestyle, getting lost in the feeling of drowning deeper and deeper in a sea of amour and lust.

Wet sounds of tongues lazily exploring the new-found territory of each other’s lips and steady beating of two Eros wounded hearts are suppressed by the singer’s voice that urges them to carry on in the background and Jughead is ashamed to admit that his mind fails to register what movie that song musically decorated, even though he swears it’s in the tip of his tongue. But then again the tip of his tongue is now being sucked by Betty Cooper’s voluptuous lips and he can hardly pinpoint anything anymore, not even his own name.

_Yet my hands are shaking, I feel my body remains_

_Time’s no matter, I’m on fire_

_On the playground, love_

The raven-haired boy is lying on his back, long legs clad in black denim contradicting with the floral duvet and his same colored dark hair are messy and pointing at every direction on top of her pillow. He has an arm wrapped loosely over his girl’s waist as she is perched on an elbow and lays half on top of him, her right leg between his bony ones and hitched lightly on his lap, and his other hand is on her golden tresses, resting just under the grey elastic band that holds her perfect ponytail in place, possessively and hungrily pushing her lips more fiercely against his, no room for escaping the fire that his kisses gradually light all over her body.

He feels her sigh deeply inside his opened mouth, used oxygen and whipped-cream flavor filling his lungs, and his arm tightens involuntarily around the salmon pink silk of her button-up blouse, her bare toes curling against the side of his calf. Her right palm that all this time is resting against the heart that belonged solemnly to her starts a heavy, slow caress down his stomach, hipbone and ribs before her nails claw lightly the back of his bicep over his military-colored, long-sleeved shirt. His face leans forward as he raises his head lightly to attack her mouth more and she bites his lip before running her skillful tongue over his irritated skin.

_You’re the piece of gold the flashes on my soul_

_Extra time, on the ground_

_You’re my playground love_

Betty pulls back with a sigh to catch her raging breath but he doesn’t retrieve his hand from the back on her head, his secure but soft hold keeping their faces inches apart, and he eyes her bee-stung lips in a sexual haze, pecking them once before brushing the tip of his nose against hers in affection. The corners of Betty’s lips tug momentarily into a blissful smile and his head falls back on her pillow with a soft puff. She catches him gazing with an intense look that makes her bite her lip in nervous excitement and starts drawing abstract shapes over his pectoral with the pad of her index finger, his own fingers playing with the curly ends of her ponytail.

“How are you feeling?” her voice is soft, sweet and just curious. She is not being pushy or judgmental; she just cares about him. And Jughead knows that.

They talked, he had told her everything. One, because keeping secrets from Betty was not his cup of tea and two, because he didn’t want any ridiculous thought to cross her mind, such as that she wasn’t beautiful or desirable enough, in case he was proven not to be interested enough in the heated experiences they had started to grow curious of like any other sixteen year old. He knew that he appreciated or even so _liked_ girls and he most definitely knew that he was different than all his perpetually horny, sex obsessed male peers, but other than that, he knew nothing. He didn’t know how to label himself, if there was anything to label himself with, and he was thankful that this stunningly beautiful girl in front of him never desired to point fingers and categorize people in boxes. He also very much knew that Betty Cooper was the symbol of his idea of romance since he was five years old. That was the only thing that kept him sane amongst all his fear and despair of who he supposed to be in this world.

“It feels…good. Very good.” Jughead struggles to find a better word; even though he prides himself to be a writer, his wide vocabulary fails him miserably at the time. Maybe it’s the aftermath of her kisses or maybe this feeling inside his chest is indeed new, an addition to the words he has yet to learn. “I don’t know how to explain it.” He sighs and a tiny groan escapes him, because, really, having his world going upside down is a very frustrating idea, let alone that unknown that always scared him to death. Lost in his thoughts, he focuses his eyes on their tangled up limps and welcomes the warm feeling the picture brings to his body and soul.

Betty curls her fingers under his chin, turning his head so his baby blues can focus on her again. She smiles and drags a hand down his chest, Jughead never leaving the seductive stare of her green eyes, until he feels the warm of her hand disappear. She bites her lip again and he can feel the delicious pain on his own down lip as his eyes drop on her glossy lips and back up to the center of his universe, her pretty green orbs, seeing with his peripheral vision Betty bringing her shaky fingers to her chest and starting to undo the buttons of her shirt. She pops one, two, three and his Adam’s apple bob in a newfound anticipation, not daring to leave her eyes in fear of blowing this whole thing off. She pushes the material down her right shoulder and lets a shaky whisper.

“And how do you feel about that?” her cheeks flush crimson and even though Jughead doesn’t want to lose the amazing view of her blush, something in him commands his eyes to move lower, the view appearing a tad more sinfully enjoyable. Her opened and misplaced blouse reveals the cup of a light periwinkle bra decorated with elegant white ruffles at the edging where her breast curves deliciously, as if it’s ready to spill off the lacey prison. He licks his lips involuntarily and he swears there is some coiled up excitement low in his belly.

Jughead stares shamelessly and she lets him, her chest heaving and moving up and down nervously now, the boy secretly loving the action and he raises his hand but hesitates, connecting his eyes with hers in a silent ask of consent. Betty just slides more up his side, even though they are practically glued together and sends him a glare that seduces him in a second, the boy gulping and seeking for some male confidence in him. He finds it and he lets his fingers run down the side of her neck, his pads causing goosebumps to appear on their way and Betty’s eyes flatter close as she sighs. He lets them dip in the hollow of her collarbone and run down the elastic stripe of her bra before he’s tracing the curve of her left breast, feeling her soft skin and making her sigh again, rotating her chest more over his. A dose of confidence strikes in him and he feels bold so he goes for it, he lies a palm over the soft material that is exposed for his eyes and Betty jumps slightly, eyes opening again to watch him with a new shade of desire painted on their dark now green color. He squeezes once experimentally and his throat turns dry at the sensation and Betty pushes her chest forward in reflex, wanting to feel more of his touch.

Another squeeze, another gulp, another feminine sigh.

His fingers slip in the slightest under the top of the cup and the elastic band gives out, dropping off her shoulder to join her misplaced blouse and that’s when he loses it; he grasps the soft mound fully and his other hand goes behind her head again to force her lips on his with a new frenzy, silencing Betty’s surprised squeal and turning it into a series of sighs as he continues to grope heavily her left breast.

Their mouths are twirling in frenzy, tongues battling for dominance like never before, still sensual but quicker, making the kiss messy and wet. His fingers mess her hair and eventually yank down her hairclip, her blonde locks cascading in a flash down her shoulders, the girl breathing loudly inside the kiss and causing him to open his lips more, devour her with anything he has in him, as he urges her to fully top him now, each tan, jean clad leg straddling his hips. Jughead brings his hand between them and pulls back from the kiss dizzy and disorientated, but manages to find the rest of the small buttons of Betty’s blouse, undoing them with trembling fingers while his other hand never stops palming her breast, the girl panting hard on top of him. Betty takes it upon herself to push the unnecessary cloth off her shoulders once her boyfriend is done with the buttons and he watches with shinny eyes and excited hands resting on her hips before he is awarded with the view of now both her breasts wrapped in sexy lace just for him. But he wants more and she appears to think the same.

They meet each other half way, him raising from the mattress and her leaning down, colliding their swollen from all the bites lips and her hands close on his cheeks as his deliver a delicious caress from the back of her knees to her gorgeous butt, for a second dipping in the pockets of her jeans and giving it a heavy squeeze that has her whining into the kiss and then up her back, his fingers dancing up and down her spine, making her crazy and hot in all the right places. Their hips are rubbing heavenly against each other’s, Jughead feeling a foreign and very rare twitch in his pants and Betty senses that too, moaning against his lips and grounding herself more on what seems to be a forming bulge, his knuckles turning white around her hips.

“Take it off.” Betty breathes against his opened lips and brushes a hand over her hair to push them back and look down on him, pleased to see that his face is a mix of excitement and lust and she is sure it matches hers too. Jughead leans up again to capture her lips, he can’t get enough of her equally sweet and sinful kisses, and of course he listens, he wants the offensive undergarment off her skin too.

But he is a sixteen year old boy and he is awkward and this is his first time of him dealing with a bra so he fidgets with the clasp desperately with one hand and then with both but his fingers are trembling with anticipation and he just can’t find the damn combination that solves this stupid riddle that is female underwear. Betty feels his struggle and lets him be for a while, just to have something to tease him for years to come, but she is growing impatient herself so she users her right hand behind her, between his shaky ones.

“Jesus, do I need to chant a magic mantra for that damn thing to crack open?” his sardonic input doesn’t ruin the moment, it just amplifies the beauty of it, because this is them, comfortable and open with each other, best friends first and then everything else more they want to be.

Betty lets a breathy giggle as she expertly flicks her bra open, living him dumbfounded at her record speed.

“What?” she huffs and if it wasn’t for her heated cheeks and their sinful position Jughead would say that she looks cute. But right now she looks anything but cute. “I had years of practice!” she jokes and he lets a soft chuckle, distracted by the beauty that is Betty Cooper half naked on top of him. “Wanna do the honors?” she teases but he knows her that much to understand that she is just a mess of nerves like he is, while she points at her loose over her shoulders bra, asking if he wanted to do the big reveal all by himself.

Their stare off turns intense once again, long gone the humor in their expressions and he sits up, bringing his hands to caress down her shoulders, pushing her bra stripes along, until the garment is just a wrinkled mess between them on his lap. Her heart flatters at his delicate actions and her breath gets caught in her throat in anticipation for his reaction. He gives her a nervous but loving peck before dropping his eyes, his mouth parting in the softest of sighs. He doesn’t quite understand the male obsession over female breasts; what he does understand though is the obsession that starts growing in his own mind over Betty’s.

They are firm and round and definitely bigger than her modest sweaters and loose tank tops let out to be and he just _stares_ , mouth agape and in fear of drooling, although his mouth feels dry. His eyes follow the soft lines of their curves to the valley between them and then reach her nipples, dark pink like her lips, perky and already hard from the sudden change of temperature and his presence, Jughead catching himself licking his lips at the sight of them. He wants to take a better look, he needs to, and he pulls back to have more range of vision to capture the perfect image in his mind but she misconstrues it as a sign that they went too far, that _she_ went too far and made him uncomfortable and she goes to cover herself up, insecure and beaten, but his fingers grab her wrist, lowering her arm to her side.

“Get ready for the most articulate reaction ever; _wow_.” His silly compliment has her giggling for a moment but it turns into a sigh of pleasure as he trails his fingers upwards from her belly to her soft mound, both of them moaning at the feeling of his soft palm circling the hard peak. His brings his other hand to cover the other breast too and he fondles them with urgency, testing and experimenting, pushing them together, groping them, caressing them and leaving her in a mess of broken sighs, clutching his elbows for dear life. And then a thump brushes her nipple, without him doing so on purpose, but the simple, unplanned action delivers something in her. Her head falls back and a moan he hasn’t heard before leaves her lips and goes straight to his groin, his hips bucking in reflex towards her and his pupils dilating in passion.

Jughead has her on her back in a blink, not sure where he found that confidence and sudden sexual aggression and he is all over her, attacking her neck and going lower, wet lips sucking and tongue licking a path around the curves of her breasts. She’s messing with his hair, tugging and pulling and pushing to have him closer, and this time he flicks a nipple on purpose, watching surprised her back arch and her lips open in a silent moan. Jughead loves it and he wants her to do that again, her pleasure striking something in him, and his mind brings back information that he thought he would never use, information that he has caught Archie or Reggie or other males of his age discuss and share tips over. He feels her heart beating fast under his chapped lips and he bites the soft skin of her breast before soothing it with his velvet tongue, Betty rewarding him with a sexy low sigh and he’s seconds before taking the big step and closing a delicious nipple inside his pulp lips, desperately wanting to see how much more pink and hard it could turn under his ministrations. But her phone chimes and he pushes him off her in panic, legs wobbly as she stands and her arm coming to cover her breasts in modesty as she reads the text. He just stares again, sprawled vertically on the bed and trying to control his own breathing, beating heart and male situation but he can’t help but gawk at the round mounds of skin that are deliciously pushed up against her arm, as if begging him to run his tongue over them over and over again.

The text is from Poly; she and her mom are returning home from an evening walk, Alice Cooper trying to atone herself one daughter at a time. The older girl knows of Jughead dropping by and wants to warn her sister, who looks exquisitely flushed from all his kisses and heavy caresses, something that makes him smile with more confidence in him from now on. Minutes later, he is climbing down Betty’s window with a stroked up male ego and her bra tugged deferentially inside the pocket of his jacket – the little minx slipping it in while kissing him goodnight – as something to remind him of his first conquer on Betty Cooper’s dream of a body.

* * *

It’s a Saturday night and the town of Riverdale is on lockdown exactly a week now. Jason Blossom’s body has gone missing and everyone is afraid that whoever killed him is out there thirsty for more. Every teen in town has a strict curfew and a “no going out” policy. Betty has that and many rules more but she hasn’t been alone with her boyfriend for over a week now, meaning that no killer or Alice Cooper could cancel their usual Saturday night date.

She wears a denim skirt and an easy to access white, lacey short-sleeved button-up and, armed with a teal cardigan and some fawn ankle boots in hand, hops down her window when mother dearest is convinced that her beloved daughter is neck deep into studying. She leans down to the side mirror of a car and applies her favorite shade of Seduce Scarlet on her full lips, the one that he always wipes even more sinfully than usual from her lips, and skips cheerfully at Pop’s, adrenaline running inside her veins like a drug.

Jughead is there waiting at their booth, his face lightening up once taking in her whole, approval and want coloring his handsome face, and they spend God knows how many hours there, sharing burgers and milkshakes and making-out cheekily under the scrutinizing glares of the stuff. But their need to touch each other more grows impatient and they find themselves at the old train station of Riverdale, the deserted area and the single  abandoned there train something more than familiar to them because every kid used to go there for imaginary adventures and treasure hunts back then when the streets of Riverdale were peaceful and chills-free. Now it is just a lifeless piece of junk, but it offers the peace and quiet the couple needs, the two of them finding the cleanest and comfiest wagon they could and settling on the worn out plaid seat.

They don’t talk more, they just kiss. They haven’t said anything all evening about the news flash in their town but they’re doing it now inside their kiss, her holding him for dear life, scared for him getting in any kind of trouble since he is now living at the trailer park with his dad and there is always trouble and him kissing her with an urgency that screamed fear, fear of her getting hurt or ending up missing or God knows what else. Riverdale is not safe anymore and that is inflicting fear to all of them, but it seems that nobody can do something about it, only stay under the radar in hopes of the Boogeyman to go away.

Her lipstick is smudged and almost nonexistent anymore, Jughead drinking the color like red wine from her lips. Red was the color of passion, of desire and wanting; and she was a painting full of red in his eyes. Their jackets are gone, even if the night is chilly, his flannel is half unbuttoned and her blouse is hanging open on her shoulders, leaving him alternating his caresses from massaging her hot pink bra covered breasts to running his hand up and down her smooth legs that are laid comfortably on his lap. Sighs and moans are mixed with sounds of demanding lips clasping together and the occasional thud of Betty colliding with the rusty window behind her or Jughead being pushed back on the seat.

His hand is on her thigh caressing up and down affectionately, reaching until her knee and then up until dipping a tad under the hem of her skirt and then back down. Betty loves it but the action makes her dizzy and a mess of nerves, not knowing what to wait next, so she deliberately puts more fire in her kisses in order to urge him do something, _anything_ , or drop it altogether. When his breathing quickens and he is kissing her back in equal frenzy, bruising her lips and tugging lightly at her ponytail but continuing with the same damn caress over her sensitive skin of the inside of her thigh, close but still far away from other sensitive parts of her, she grabs his wrist to stop him.

“Where is this hand going anyway?” Betty pulls back breathlessly and she would have been embarrassed by the way her slightly sweaty breasts are moving crazily up and down in full display for him but at the moment she is just annoyed and so beyond sexually frustrated.

Jughead sits back immediately, the tone in her voice warning him that he was doing something terribly wrong, and looks at her dazzled and confused. “Wh-what? I’m sorry I didn’t—” he starts to panic but Betty cuts him off.

“I didn’t say it was wrong, I’m just saying to remove it from there if it isn’t going to reach some goal or something.” She sits more up straight, her cheeks flushing more with what she is indicating in a small, slightly embarrassed voice.

Jughead is struck by epiphany. “You-you want me to do _that_?” his eyes widen at the last word and he can feel his whole body go rigid; a panic sign is flashing brightly in his mind.

Betty shrugs, closing her arms under her chest defensively, trying to suppress her insecurities. Jughead’s eyes go to her now more pushed up breasts from the action and that gives her the needed confidence to continue. “Do _you_ want to do that?” she hesitates but whispers, bringing her trembling fingers to play with the buttons of his semi-open flannel, not really sure if she’s pushing his wrong buttons or he is just hesitant like she is.

He opens his mouth, he closes it. He shifts a little in his seat and scans her from head to toe; she’s all bare skin with some patches of blue denim and pink lace and there is not even a single fiber in his body that doesn’t want to ravish her or make her come undone. He is sure about that by now. What he isn’t sure is his own ability to live up to her expectations and that’s what scares him. Sexual performance anxiety; he didn’t think it will come a day that he would experience that.

“Never mind, just drop it.” Betty shakes her head upon seeing him not responding and takes hold of his cheeks to resume their simple make out session but she only manages to give him a peck before he stops her. She thinks that she crossed a line again.

“I want to.” He chocks on a breath, out of nerves and not discomfort, but she shakes her head, looking at her lap ashamed that she even brought it up.

“No, it’s fine, I just got carried away and anyway that’s not even the place for us to be more _intimate_ …” she starts to ramble and he shushes her with a kiss that has her exhaling all her nerves and the breath she was holding. They deepen the kiss immediately and Jughead is lost in her flavored world of strawberries and sundaes and he can’t help but wonder how something so sweet can turn sinful with just a flick of her dirty little tongue.

“Since when do you give up an argument against me?” Jughead pulls back amused because she is always the one that wins in the end. He doesn’t care about winning anything anymore; he won her. “You were always my little rebel princess. What happened? Lost your ways?” he is in the mood to tease her with his stupid smirks and his stupid hands but, of course, she knows better. Rebel princess he wants? Rebel _queen_ he is going to get.

Fixing him the most provocative look under her eyelashes, she curls her pointer on his opened shirt pulling him closer. “Touch me then.” She challenges against his lips in a whisper and he shivers, an actual shiver runs down his spine, from the way she says the words to the way her tongue comes out to lick her upper lip for extra effect.

Jughead gulps, putting his hand on its previous place on her knee. “I…” His voice comes out raspy and he clears his throat. “I don’t know what to do…” he admits finally with a small voice, barely audible, and baby blue eyes honest and genuine against her green ones.

“I don’t know either.” Betty offers back in reassurance and gives him an encouraging smile before their lips are connected again, slow and timid this time.

His hand moves equally slow too, sweaty fingers brushing the inside of her thigh with gentle care. The girl feels her heart bumping more viciously with every inch of skin he discovers, _up, up, up_ , until there are soft pads of fingertips against lace and both of them draw in a sharp intake of breath at the feeling. Their lips unwrap from the electricity between them and his forehead drops against hers as his fingers find the damp area of her panties.

The words get stuck in his throat but he pushes himself to say them out loud. “Is there-is there something you like?”

The gravelly thickness of his voice along with the intensity of his eyes so close to hers makes her head feel dizzy and he hasn’t even started to move down there yet. “I…” she bites her lip and flushes red even more, her blush coloring all the way down to her rich cleavage. “I don’t know.” She finally admits in a small voice. Having an imposing Alice Cooper marching in her room whenever she wanted to, never gave Betty the chance for much exploring of such territories.

He pecks her lips; she is hot as hell either way. “I guess there are two of us in the honorable club of having no clue whatsoever then. _Great_.” Jughead tries to joke in his typical manor and she falls a little more in love with him at the moment, for trying to dissolve the tension, but the situation is overwhelming for the both of them so they just let a short breathy chuckle.

“We’ll figure it together.” He promises in a tender whisper and she just nods, feeling his fingers twitch lightly, drawing a shaky breath out of her lips. _Easy there, Betty Cooper_ , she tries to calm herself a tad down but the mere thought of his masculine fingers against her heat is enough to send her spiraling.

Jughead stares down at her, his pants growing tighter by the minute at the sight of his hand buried under her tight mini skirt and he just goes with his gut, applying a little pressure and starting moving his fingers up and down, rubbing her slowly over the wet underwear. His lips drop to her neck and he decides to multitask, sucking on her pulse point like she always likes and continuing with his fingers, pleased when he hears her start leaving uneven breaths and heavy sighs, burying a hand on his raven locks and the other holding the bicep of the arm that was flexing to please her. He observes that Betty’s breath hitches every time his middle finger reaches that specific buddle of nerves and he imprints that in his mind, paying more attention there and sucking harder, creating a lovely love mark at the side of her neck.

Her breathing is erratic by now and he pulls back to watch her, eyes closed, down lip trapped inside her teeth and breasts coaxed with sweat as she feels the sweet torture of his fingers. Jughead feels like he is in a place of power and relishes in the confidence that thought offers, leaning forward and swiping his tongue over the curve of her right breast hearing her leave one of her marvelous low moans. His fingers move quicker and in circular motions – he notices that she likes that more than the up and down flicks he attempted at first – and he nibbles right between the valley of her breasts, trying to form another love bite there. Her fingers are digging in this bicep in pain and he loves it and his hips are starting to rub involuntarily against her hip, his now painful hard-on getting suffocated by the zipper of his jeans.

Jughead feels more wetness against the lace and his middle finger dips lower to her entrance to push over her panties and her moans become louder something that elicit heavy groans from his own chest. He doesn’t even notice it but he is moving in sync with her, both of them high in sexual desire and trying to catch something down that sinful road, and he feels the muscles at her belly contract and flex as well as her hips rising to meet his fingers. It’s messy and unsure their coupling but she is panting and moaning with rosy cheeks and juicy lips open in wonder and he just wants to give her more, have his name spilling from those lips, not affectionate or sweet or teasingly like every other time but sensual and raw. He makes this his goal and lowers the bra cup, revealing her right breast to him in all its glory, diving in and closing the dark pink bud for the first time into a wet suck, having her squeal a moan of surprise and delight.

Jughead sucks and nibbles in coordination with the now forceful circles of his fingers and Betty just feels up in the air, lightheaded, weightless, not sure if her heart will handle more pressure but wanting desperately to find out. He frees the abused nipple with a sexy pop and slightly moans when her chest arches again to follow his lips, unable to not comply and close the hard peak again inside his mouth. He looks up with hooded eyes and he catches her watching him, her lust-filled eyes and her raging blush making him moan against her flesh and swipe the flat of tongue harshly over the sensitive bud and Betty loses any focus of reality, dropping her head back with a thud against the window, a broken “more” leaving her luscious lips, before it turns into a needy whine. He feels bold and he goes with his gut, moving his hand upwards, Betty momentarily thinking in disappointment that he gave up, but she feels his fingers creeping under the elastic of her panties against her abdomen and her eyes widen, while turning to look at him, Jughead reassuring her with a pleased but still nervous smile as his fingers come in contact directly with her soft flesh. He groans against her lips at how wet and warm she feels and her own lips open in a high pitched sigh as she feels him experimentally caressing up and down.

He finds her entrance and she shivers and then he drags his wet fingers up like he did before over her panties, finding what he assumed was her clit, because she shivers more and closes her legs around his hand in reflex. He brings his unoccupied hand to rest next to her head against the window for leverage and he focuses on her beautiful face, now even more stunning with her flattering eyes and her scarlet cheeks and rosy lips opened to let sighs and broken words of pleasure. Her neck looks inviting and he drops his lips to mark it, loving the sight of the other three love bites he has already created on her tender skin.  

There is a rather on point flick of his middle finger against her clit that gets her moaning in despair and another successful rub down, her hips bucking up to meet his actions and the tip of his middle finger dips slightly inside her, Betty’s hand flying to grab on his wrist between her thighs and him raising his head from her neck at the action. He sees her chest heaving even more now and she gives him a curt nod of consent before he finds himself hypervating about his next move. His primal instincts kick in and he pushes his finger forward until the middle, Betty flinching and mewling at the sudden stretch and the sensation and he shushes her with a messy peck, his own nerves on code red, wanting to be delicate and not ruin her first experiences.

“Tell me if it’s too much.” He sighs against her humming lips, the girl shaking her head no and giving him the green light to move on. So, he pushes all the way inside her, middle finger getting buried up until his knuckle and both of their lips open in silent gasp against one another’s at the sensation. Jughead just loses his mind right here and there at how tight and wet and warm she feels and attempts some back and forth thrusts, pleased to see her responding after some seconds when her discomfort at the new strange feeling washes away. His own erection is beyond painful right now and he grounds his hips more against the back of her soft thigh, seeking some release, the first time being so desperate about it.

Her hips are now once again rising to meet his fingers and his thrusts grow a little quicker, Betty moaning and groaning under him, tightening the hold around his wrist and fisting the front of his flannel with her other hand for dear life. He remembers the neglected bundle of nerves and he brings his thump to pay attention to it, having registered in his mind the deliciously sinful sounds Betty made when he did so, and he starts rubbing in firm circles. He is awarded with a long deep sigh and her legs start to shake, making his own lips leave soft moans upon seeing her at such state and knowing that he was the one doing all those amazing things to her. It doesn’t take long for the tale-tail signs of her upcoming undoing to appear; stiff body, raging breath, shaky legs, growing even tighter around the finger that was pleasuring her.

He sucks on the already existing love mark on her pulse point, making it bigger and more difficult for her to cover up the next day, and his lips dance to her ear, Betty mewling at the simple touch.

“Come on, Bets… I got you, princess…” and she is gone, shuttering in a million pieces inside his arms, welcoming the wonderful bliss of her first orgasm. He retracts his finger in fear of hurting her but keeps rubbing the sensitive nerves until her hips are done with their vicious spasming and her breathing becomes slightly normal, Betty dragging his hand out of her underwear in fear of not being able to handle any more of his touch.

Jughead sees her awestruck expression and he smiles lightheaded too, dropping a series of pecks on her jaw, cheeks, temple, neck, helping her ease up the crazy beating of her heart.

“This good?” he pulls back to look at her with a confident smile, fingers now lightly caressing affectionately up and down her neck.

“You don’t even know.” Betty lets a blissful smile, eyes rolling back a tad in delight but shoves his shoulder back lightly, once seeing his smug expression. “Lose the grin, Forsythe.” She groans in fake annoyance.

Not even the use of his awful name that he deeply hates can cloud his mood right now. “I made you come undone; in my books, this is something to be damn proud of.” He flashes her another cocky grin and she rolls her eyes but can’t help but smile. “And I plan to do it over and over again because it was immensely pleasurable and utterly spectacular to watch.” He assures her over her rosy, swollen from his abusing ones lips and she just shivers again all over at his words and his promise, cupping his cheeks and kissing him with all she has in her.

The flashing blue and red lights of a police car along with the characteristic siren, makes the two teens jump in fear of getting caught and they fix their appearances and each other in a hurry. They leave the train wagon from the back door as soon as Sherriff Keller enters from the front one, the couple speeding down the road in a fit of carefree giggles and two hearts in love.

* * *

“Am I forgiven yet?” the words dance over his smirking lips and Betty can’t even stay mad at him when he is looking down at her with flushed cheeks and disheveled hair from her demanding fingers.

“No, you’re not but I’ll reconsider if you continue kissing me like that.” She wants to appear strong and hold her ground but she is sure her cheeks are flushed too and her erect nipples through her very thin and delightfully shear bralette against his t-shirt are a tale-tail sign that he won her affections back in a nanosecond.

He smirks boyishly at this and drops back on top of her, dragging his tongue inside her mouth and letting it do wonders in coordination with hers, Betty sighing heavily and tightening her arms around his neck, curling a leg over his hip seductively and running the sole of her foot up and down his calf.

New clues about Jason Blossom’s murder are dropping like bombs around nowadays and the sleuthering duo seems to be with hands full, investigating and following leads during all their free, and not so free, time. That was until some pretty serious information about mayor McCoy surfaced and had the teens shocked, involving names of high in hierarchy people in Riverdale, some of them already notorious for their illegal activities, that had Jughead decide that this particular operation would be very dangerous for Betty so he had acted like a lone wolf and went snooping around without the Watson to his Sherlock (or the other way around, as she pleases). Needless to say, when his usually butterflies and rainbows girlfriend found out about him acting alone behind her back, all hell broke loose. After a full on yelling match and two days radio silence from her part, Jughead finally had enough and snuck up to her room, apologizing constantly and demanding for them to make up, something they were currently doing with a full on heated make out on her bed.

His hands are all over her tonight and he seems impatient to have her close, caressing her thighs with urgency, twirling his tongue with newfound passion and groping her breasts so hard that the girl is left panting too, feeling even her cotton grey shorts get wet from his actions. Maybe it’s the fact that they were in a fight and he hadn’t kiss her two days now or maybe it’s the smell of her addictive shea butter shampoo on her still damp locks or maybe the bold, fuchsia pink color of her bra thingy; he honestly doesn’t know. What he knows is that he feels disorientated, overly horny and very tight inside his black jeans.

They pull back for air and Betty dives to his neck, leaving playful bites and wet licks, and he has to close his eyes and hold back actual moans not to disturb the peace and quiet of the Coopers’ residence, even though only Polly is at home, locked in her room on bedrest, now that her pregnancy is at its final stage. Her lips return to his and they share some more passionate kisses before he pushes off her, dropping back to rest on his elbows on the bed next to her. He pants hard, eyes focused on the ceiling for a couple of minutes, but that doesn’t help either, and he wonders if somebody can die from pumped up sexual tension.

“Is everything alright?” his beautiful girlfriend asks with all her naivety and blinks innocently at him with her down lip trapped inside her teeth, Jughead just groaning internally. Why does he find everything sexual?

“Either I’m about to have a heart attack or you just turned me on beyond my wildest expectations.” His sardonic self never leaves him and he lets an uneven chuckle that leads into a big cooing sigh, Betty smirking too, a tad proudly, for the effect that she seemed to have on him.

“If it’s the first, then you’ll probably die ‘cause I don’t know anything about CPR and then I’ll have to hide your dead body somehow.” She teases him and he scoffs in disbelief. “But if it’s the second” she pauses for effect and brings a hand to caress down his torso “maybe I can help.” She bites her lip again at the naughty thoughts that invaded her mind.

His ears perk at that and his eyes grow wide. “Like-like how?” he clears his throat, feeling it closing with all the emotions that are building up inside his chest.

Betty just pecks him once, before hopping off the bed cheerfully. He follows her with confused eyes and then he hears the door getting locked, just in case her parents are home early, and instantly his body goes on overdrive. He watches as she cheekily slips off her shorts, wanting to give him the full experience, leaving them in a wrinkled ball on her hardware floor and crawls back on the bed, straddling him, the cotton material of her blue and lavender polka dotted panties coming into contact with his hard denim. Her underwear doesn’t much but now he is certain he is going to have heart attack for sure because of how good she looks half naked on top of him.

She pulls impatiently at the hem of his ash grey t-shirt and he raises his arms for her to take it off and drop it next to her abandoned shorts and her palms splay on his chest, leaving heavy caresses to his masculine torso. The girl dives forward for his neck and starts a great sucking session there and Jughead is sure there will be multiple red marks on his skin tomorrow but he is too far gone to care, especially now that he tiny hands are slyly unbuckling his belt. He feels her hips slowly rub up and down his length and he hisses, his nails digging in the soft skin at the back of her thighs. Her lips move lower, teeth nibbling his collarbone, glossy lips sucking once on his pectoral and the ends of her golden locks tickling heavenly his skin.

Without him quite noticing, she is already done with undoing the button of his pants as well as lowering the zipper and her lips smirk as he watches her, Betty darting her tongue out and, without losing focus of his baby blues, licks a teasing path with the tip of her tongue from between his pectorals up to the base of his neck, before her sinful tongue curls upwards and disappears inside her mouth. Jughead is in awe and a mess of hormonal teenage outrage and his hands come on the frizzy locks behind her neck, pulling her into a deep and wet kiss, his hips bucking unintentionally into hers and both of them groaning in pleasure. Betty pulls back and drops a playful kiss on the tip of his nose, seeing him totally lost in lust and desire and she shimmies her body lower, pressing wet kisses here and there, his ribs, his abs, around his navel, and watching with amazed eyes how his stomach flexes violently in anticipation and nerves.

“So do you want me to help, Juggie?” her tone is almost sinful and he can’t do anything but stare nervously down at her, bend over his stomach and her gorgeous butt slightly in the air to tease him out of his mind. Her hands are gripping on the waistband of his jeans and she waits for his signal to move forward, not wanting to push him into anything that he wasn’t into yet.

He is hesitant but he lifts his hips anyway, helping her lower his pants over his thighs, Betty watching hungrily the new parts of him that were being revealed. A pair of pine green boxers is not hiding much of his arousal, as its shape if perfectly stretching the tight underwear, and she actually licks her lips at the sight. She had a subtle idea of his size from all the rubbing up against her during their most heated make outs all those months but the thick and long member that hid underneath his jeans all this time makes her bite her lip, a tad more wet by now.

Feather-light fingers brush from his knees that his jeans are resting all the way up to his thighs a few times and she looks up only to catch him watching her with pupils dilated and lips slightly parted in anticipation. Betty keeps hold of his eyes and relishes in the confidence that his arousal give her and she decides to be bold and go for it, her fingertips now coming to dance over his bulge and his legs jerked up in reflex at the sudden touch. She holds her breath tentatively and allows her palm to apply some light pressure on his thick length, rolling her hand over his cock with slow, unsure movements. She feels him relax under her touch and his chest drops as he exhales the large breath he was holding, his eyes flattering close and the grip on her thighs loosening, Betty knowing that tomorrow there will be a delicious ache on her skin from his fingerprints.

She can feel it twitch under her hand and that gives her props for doing something right, before she starts rubbing a little faster, her other hand coming to caress up and down his rising and falling chest. His hard-on feels amazing under her hand and she decides that she wants to feel more as her other hand ends up resting on his hip bone. The moaning boy in her bed takes hold of her head again and desperately adjusts his lips over hers, his tongue wetly dancing with hers and she finds the opportunity to lower the waistband of his boxers a little so for her teasing hand to sneak inside. He jumps into the kiss and his groan vibrates through her whole body when he feels her tiny hand close around his manhood, pumping him up and down in a lascivious way that has his heart racing.

Their lips part for him to breathe and Betty drops on top of him, wanting to watch his face from up close while making him feel good for the first time. She alternates the pace of her movements and tests out different amounts of pressure, not sure what she has to do or what works for him, and at her amazement she sees him roll his head back on her pillow and flatter his eyes close with deep, labored breaths.

“Is that ok?” her voice comes raspy and full on sultry and she even doesn’t recognize it. He wants him to feel good, even better than he makes her feel every time he lets his skillful fingers do wonders against the apex of her thighs.

“Yeah…” his agreement comes out more as a low moan of pleasure and he titls his head to look at her through hooded eyes. “Just, maybe, squeeze a little more?” His words come out hesitantly and with difficulty but Betty wants the feedback, wants to learn what makes him lose control. And she most certainly does what she is told, having him moan and grasp on her duvet in agony as his eyes close again, a flinch of pleasure scrunching his handsome face in instant reflex. His other hand comes down her butt and delivers a hard squeeze there involuntarily, Betty whining too at the contact. His hips are bucking towards her hand now and he pants again heavily, light moans and soft male sighs going straight to feed her own desire between her legs. His short, male breaths are sinful and the droplets of sweat that decorate his chest makes her want to lick them off and she does, feeling his heart beating in frenzy under her hungry lips.

“ _Fuck_ , that feels—” his train of thought is lost and he hums loudly in delight, his hips jerking up almost violently with a moan between pleasure and pain and Betty’s head snap up at his sudden use of vulgar language, this unseen part of him causing a new fire to erupt in the depths of her chest. Betty’s hand starts to move faster and his eyes blink to the ceiling in shock, a low throaty growl leaving his lips, and Betty immediately kisses him to shush him, the boy grabbing her hair in a makeshift ponytail and angling her head in order to attack her mouth the way his hips are attacking her hand.

She feels her wrist turn a little sore from her tight grip and quick movements but she is not bucking down now, she wants to make him break and break hard, pun-intended. Her fingers are met with a sticky substance at his head and experimentally she brushes her thump over it, the wetness spreading over his shaft with every up and down movement of her soft hand. He grows thicker in her hand, if that’s even possible, and Jughead is now breathing miles per second, the raven-haired boy feeling his heart about to give out at the overwhelming feeling. He had masturbated before, the feeling was alright; but nothing compared to what her miracle of a hand is doing now to his body. It is as if a new window opened to his view of getting sexually involved with anyone. Getting down and dirty with Betty Cooper is suddenly something that he is  _longing_ to happen.

The blonde girl on top of him starts bucking her hips in sync with his against his thigh and her purrs and tiny mewls next to his ear is really driving him closer and closer to the edge with every skillful flick of her wrist inside his boxers. Her lips move to the place behind his ear that has him shivering inside her arms every time and she nibbles at the soft skin, hard and demanding forming a purple hickey right there. Jughead’s hold on her hair tightens in reflex and he feels her nipples even harder over his chest, his breathing becoming impossibly fast at the moment.

“Let it go, Juggie…” Betty breathes against his ear with a tiny, sexy sigh and that’s all he takes for him to lose control with a sinfully deep male grunt, go spiraling and shoot up in the air, weightless anymore.

His cock pulsates in her hand and something sticky covers her hands and splashes his flexing stomach, Betty continuing to palm him lightly until the spasming of his hips calms down and he is just a mess of jelly bones unable to move. His lips let out a trembling sigh and his eyes blink rapidly to the ceiling to gain consciousness, Betty leaving some loving, peck kisses on his sweaty neck and jawline, retrieving her hand and smirking when his hips buck lightly at the loss.

“So, that’s a handjob, huh?” Jughead breathes in appreciation, nodding to the ceiling in disbelief. His world is forever changed, for sure.

“Well, it is indeed a _job_ regarding how sore my wrist feels now.” Betty teases him with a giggle and he lets a shaky chuckle too, turning to face her. “Was it good? You know, I’ve never…” she bites her lip in slight embarrassment, the high of her confidence washing away, feeling her own limps unstable too from all the adrenaline in her system.

“It was out of this world.” His answer is filled with boyish awe and Betty giggles again, pecking him lightly, but his hand comes to the back of her head to force her lips on his in a more fierce kiss. “Seriously, I can’t even express how amazing you are.” His raspy voice from his previous high causes a tingle low in her belly as he breathes against her lips. They kiss again, slow and tender, and their noses brush lovingly but their eyes never lose their shade of lust.

“Sooo, since you’re a gentleman and all, I think fair is fair; the favor must be returned.” She pulls back to say and he raises an amused eyebrow, more than happy to do so, but she surprises him, like she always does. “Treat me a burger at Pop’s?” her smirk is teasing and cheeky and he can’t help but chuckle, bopping his forehead lightly with her temple in goofy affection.

“You know the way to my heart, Betty Cooper.”

* * *

“Are you all packed?” Jughead is snapped off his thoughts by her voice, the boy turning around on his seat to face her. He offers her a small smile and she does do, even though the weight of the question still lingers between them.

Betty comes closer and sits down on the pavement next to him, the fluorescent light of his and his dad’s trailer from behind them illuminating the now abandoned trailer park along with some rusty, old lampposts here and there.

“Yeah, I think so.” He nods to his lap, concerned frown perpetually painted between his eyebrows these last few weeks. “I didn’t have much to pack anyway.” He looks up with a smirk that tries to make it appear light and aloof for her sake and threads their fingers together in affection.

It’s her time to nod, thump lightly caressing up and down his. “What time are you leaving?” she looks up at him and tries to capture even the smallest details of his handsome face; the way that single wave is curled on his temple, the almost invisible tiny scar on his forehead from when he fell in Archie’s back yard during a water fight between the three of them the summer before second grade, the constellation of small moles on his jawline, the curve of his lips. She wants to keep him like a perfect Polaroid picture in her mind.

“Early in the morning. Joaquin is picking me up at around six.” Jughead informs her, focused on drawing soft shapes on her bare knees that are curled under her and resting against his thigh. She has a lovely light blue sundress on and he thinks she looks the prettiest in that color, like his personal guardian angel.

“Do you really have to go?” the burning question leaves Betty’s lips, the question she wanted all those days to ask but hesitated, seeing him beating himself up and trying to find a solution without having to leave behind the most important person in his life; her.

“Betts…” he breathes, with pain coloring his voice and troubled baby blue eyes. “I need to do this. And I need to do this alone.” And Betty knows that but, still, the tightening in her chest doesn’t get any easier. Jughead cups her cheeks to console her and make her focus her green eyes on his. “If I don’t fight for my dad, then no one will.” He whispers and she nods; she understands his point. Wasn’t that what she kept doing some months ago for her sister?

The police of Riverdale have arrested Forsythe Jones as the main suspect for the murder of Jason Blossom. But his arrest is a façade, a well-planned move for the Sherriff to shut people’s mouths and offer some peace to their small town by blaming the easy target, based on false accusations and planted evidence. Jughead needs to find the answers and unwind the red ball of thread that leads to the person that is putting his dad in harm’s way and maybe even the person responsible for Jason’s killer. And those answers are not under the security blanket of her arms; they are further inside the woods where the Southside Serpents suspiciously had fled to the night his dad was held in handcuffs.

“I wanna stay with you tonight.” Her voice comes out small and velvety soft but determined as her breath caresses his chapped lips. “I want to feel you. All of you.” It doesn’t take much courage to say the words. In less than twenty four hours he will be in a desperate mission to avenge his father, while pretending to be part of their town’s infamous biker gang that possibly hides a killer in its core. She needs to stay connected, she needs every part of his and every part of hers to be one, body and soul synchronized and in sync so for them to never be apart.

His breath hitches at her proposition. “Are you sure? I don’t want us to rush into something, I don’t want you—” he puts her first again, because he knows that what they have is something bigger than attraction or desire and she doesn’t have to do anything more to have him forever trapped in her webs. He was hers in any form and any way, from the first moment her soft lips caressed his in the softest and most desperate first kiss ever to be given between two people.

Betty shakes her head, forehead rubbing against forehead, and her hands come to mimic his, cupping his cheeks lovingly. “I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life. I want you, Juggie. You’re my other half.” She confesses and her voice breaks lightly from all the emotions inside her chest because he is her other half, her perfect match, the soulmate that took form in the most amazing guy she got to know all of her life. “Let me be whole tonight, Juggie.” Betty sighs with closed eyes and she shivers inside his arms and he can’t do anything but kiss her, lay his lips against her delicately and with a tenderness that someone reserves only for sacred things.

He finds out that he longs for a connection himself, a sign that him and her will always be one, and he didn’t know it up until now, up until she appeared with glassy eyes and perfect ponytail blowing in the wind, a vision in blue, and he caught a glimpse of what he was leaving behind; a part of his soul. The kiss turns a bit feverish, his hands cradling her neck and angling her head so for her lips to accept more of him, more of the love and fire he has inside him and can’t find the words to say out loud. She fists the sheepish lapels of his blue denim jacket and sighs, opening her mouth with the same urgency as him, melting inside his arms and wanting him, wanting every barrier between them to disappear.

“Let’s go inside.” Her voice is raspy and breathless as her eyes invite him to drown more to the abyss with her.

Jughead shakes his head. “No, not here. Come with me.” He gives her a reassuring peck and stands up, before taking her hand and pulling her to the unknown with him. She doesn’t mind, as long as he is holding her hand.

Their walk is small and half way she understands where he is taking her but doesn’t disturb the comfortable silence between them that is filled with the occasional caress of her hand down his arm or small pecks of his lips on her temple that rests on his shoulder. His childhood treehouse appears in front of them, untouched by time or circumstances, unlike his parents’ house next to it, and he pulls her along with a lovely smile that puts a grin on her glossy lips too. He helps her up the wooden ladder before he follows her too, Betty’s heart fluttering once the wooden planks crack under her white sneakers, the tiny room bringing back so many memories of an innocence that was now lost.

For a minute her eyes dart around and she wanders into the small space. Everything is still there, maybe not the furniture, but the small things; four height charts on the wall marking their growth and Archie’s along with Jellybean’s, the faint stain of her crayon filled hands on the now ripped curtain against the small square window, the “ _no girls allowed_ ” written next to the door with Archie’s hideous elementary school handwriting, accompanied with a “ _betty cooper free pass_ ” underneath it in little Jughead’s dancing letters and a heart next to them from her. Her fingers trace that with a nostalgic smile.

“You made me write that.” She hears from behind her and turns to smile at the boy that stands with his hands in his pockets, observing her with a smirk. “You bribed me with two family sized cans of cherry cola candy.” He accuses her but there isn’t anything mean in his tone.

“Well, I wasn’t just gonna stand by and watch myself getting excluded!” she scoffs. “Plus, practically, it would be your loss! I was a joy to have around.” She shrugs in a teasing confident manor.

“Yeah, you were.” Jughead offers her his head over hills smile and a tiny sigh, reflecting on all those times his heart bounced at the sight of her skipping happily from across the road to join him in his perfect hide away. Twelve year old Jughead wasn’t even in the slightest prepared for what the future held for him and his growing feelings towards his blonde friend and, honestly, even now Jughead isn’t prepared for the intensity of it.

Their stare turn intense once again, both of them done with beating around the bush, and Jughead gets the message, dropping his eyes momentarily to the ground and trying to calm his beating heart. Clearing his throat, his trembling fingers reach at the toy box at the corner behind him, the wooden basket not holding a pile of colorful toys anymore but a folded blue plaid blanket and a white pillow, Betty’s heart breaking at the thought that this was his backup plan every time things got messy with his dad. She observes as he lays the thick blanket to the ground and throws the pillow at the top center, bending his knees to smooth out any unnecessary wrinkles because he is just awkward like that and he doesn’t know what to do and how to make his first move and he hates himself.

She knows and she comes to his savior, heck she is equally anxious and at a loss too, and she lightly caresses his shoulder, effectively stopping the nervous fidgeting of his hand. Jughead gulps and stands up to face her fully, some inches taller than her, and their breaths mingle as their faces are inches away.

“It’s the best I could do, I’m sorry.” He whispers and he truly feels so bad because Betty Cooper deserves so much more than just a blanket and an uncomfortable makeshift floor bed and he hates himself for not being able to give her the stars and way more.

Betty shakes her head, placing a palm on his chest where she can feel his heart drumming erratically, such like hers. “It’s perfect.” She reassures him and she means it with all her heart. True, it isn’t anything like she expected when she used to day dream about her first time, like any other girl her age. There is not a candlelit room with a master bed and fluffy pillows. There is not Archie, making her sigh with soft kisses and gentle touches. But there is the place she always loved the most and there is Jughead, the guy that showed her what it truly means to fall in love, to have an aching heart just by seeing him pass by, and to feel fire and heated lava with every touch of his lips against her skin.

“ _You_ are perfect.” She lets him know, because he is, he is perfect for her and takes a step back, Jughead frowning at the distance that she puts between them. She just connects their eyes and kicks off her sneakers before she users a hand to her ribs, slowly lowering the zipper of her dress. Jughead’s gulp is in coordination with the slight swoosh of her dress that now pools over her bare feet and she gets out of it with grace, watching as his baby blues hesitantly drop to take her in.

He licks his lips, his Adam’s apple bobs. Black lace greets him and he cannot contain himself anymore. He lashes forward and grabs her cheeks, kissing her feverishly, tongues battling, lips opening bodies rolling against each other. He can feel her soft skin over his thin layers of clothing and he groans lightly inside the kiss, Betty clinging to his back for dear life, feeling excitement and desire coiling low in her belly. Jughead lets his hands caress down her back, over the delicate lace to her waist and then her behind, before he takes a hold of the back of her thighs, indicating for her to jump and wrap her miles long legs over his hips. Wrapping his arms around her waist protectively and without breaking their now lazy make out, he slowly lowers himself to the ground, his knees coming in contact with the blanket and, tenderly, she lays her down with him on top of her perched on his elbows in fear of suffocating her with his weight.

Betty wants him closer though and she uses his lapels to bring him flat against her, the boy sighing into the kiss at how good she feels under him, with legs wrapped around his waist and fingers messing and pulling his hair in wanting. There is a haze of wet kisses after that, his jacket and flannel being thrown by her at the corner, his hands going back between his shoulder blades to pull his t-shirt over his head, effectively pushing his beanie off his head and messing his wavy locks, Betty attacking him with more force because of how hot it looked doing that, and their chests start rubbing deliciously with every roll of her hips against his. There is a delicious bulge against her wet underwear and she can’t help but sigh loudly every time it comes in contact with her sensitive bundle of nerves, Jughead losing it all together and going for her neck and breasts, massaging them with urgency and pushing them together to lick against their alluring curves. He undoes her bra easily this time and with one hand. Practice makes perfect indeed, he thinks with a proud smile against her skin, and even though he loves the feel of lace under his fingertips, he throws it away to join his clothes. Her breasts greet him with perky nipples as always and his tongue comes out to flick and suck one while he pinches and twirls the other with his fingers. The moans that leave Betty’s mouth are the finest music to his ears.

She pulls him up by his raven waves and she connects their lips, twirling her tongue and tightening her legs around his waist, their chests rubbing together deliciously, hard nipples caressing his chest and making him groan while delivering a hard bite against her down lip. Betty’s fingers abandon his hair and come between them, her thump and pointer flicking open the button of his jeans before lowering the zipper, her fingers lightly brushing over his painful hard-on and making him buck his hips involuntarily towards her heat. Clumsily, he gets rid of his pants and his shoes, dropping back again on top of her when he is done, the only thing separating them now being the thin material of her lacey black panties and his dark blue boxer shorts. The revelation has his hands trembling and his chest heaving with anticipation and anxiety and nerves and excitement. He threads his fingers with hers for some reassurance but frowns into the kiss at the cold feeling that greets the back of his hand.

“Your fingertips are ice cold.” He says breathlessly against her lips, checking to see if she is ok.

“I-I just…” she sighs closing her eyes and dragging her other hand down his neck to rest on his bicep. “I just don’t know how I will be, you know, at _it_.” Her insecurities make her nervous, because all she knows is that boys never saw her as desirable or sexy for that matter. And she doesn’t wanna blow this whole experience for him too.

Jughead just stares down at her, his heart dropping a little at the sight of her worrying about ridiculous things, about things that stuck up girls and discourteous jerks had made her believe other the years, not letting her see how truly stunning she was in everything. It pains him and he vows that he will always remind her how beautiful she is for as much time as she’ll let him be on her side.

“You are gorgeous, Elizabeth Cooper.” He whispers wholeheartedly, feeling his manhood twitch painfully as he steals a glimpse of her in all her disheveled and semi naked glory. “You are every man’s biggest temptation and you’re about to be my personal, ultimate sin.” His words and his intense look draw a broken sigh out of her lips and every ounce of insecurity or worry gets thrown out the window, the girl raising her head from the pillow and letting loose her hair, abandoning her armor, the golden locks cascading down her shoulders like a much deserved halo. Jughead just stares in awe at her beauty, his eyes flattering close with a sigh, as she leans up to capture his lips in a slow, loving kiss. She feels his fingers dance down her ribs until they settle on her hipbones, Jughead pulling back and timidly dragging the skimpy piece of underwear over her smooth legs. He takes a peak of her sensitive flesh and a raging flush colors his cheeks as he caresses her thighs, taking her whole in and wondering how the hell he got so lucky to have such a breathtaking woman return his ages long feelings. Her own hands come to tug down the elastic band of his boxers and she bites her lip when he helps her remove them off his legs.

Betty’s face suddenly gets alarmed with realization. “Do we have protection?” she worries, because another Polly incident is not in her future plans and she feels dumb for being the one to propose them taking the next step but coming unprepared.

Jughead calms her down with a peck and a tender caress of her cheek. “Yeah, don’t worry.” He breathes against her lips and kisses her once more, before clumsily reaching for his jacket and taking a condom off the chest pocket inside it. He had snatched that from Archie’s stash when he and Betty started being more and more intimate with each other, not pushing things or wanting to get lucky, but just to be prepared and responsible in case they got carried away in the heat of the moment.

There are unsure hands and fidgeting fingers after that, Jughead struggling a little, even though the instructions seemed pretty clear at health class and that night that he memorized them out of the back of the metallic package, but he is refusing Betty’s help because he knows if her tiny hand comes in contact with him even in the slightest, this whole thing will be over before it even started. He succeeds after some failed attempts and he is worried that he has maybe killed the mood but her hips shift upward and her wetness touches his thickness and he loses it with a groan, dropping on top of her and taking hold of her hip to steady his overly turned-on self.

Some awkward moments follow with them fumbling around, bumping foreheads and giggling at their teenage obliviousness but everything turns silent and intense as he is finally at her entrance, pushing inch by stretching inch tortuously slow, their eyes hooded and connected under heavy from lust eyelashes. After some minutes that feel like ages, he is fully inside of her and they both gasp against each other’s lips, him at the tightness and her at the fullness. Jughead feels her stiffen under him and he stills completely, not even breathing at some point, not to cause her more discomfort, as her legs stay tense against his hips and her breathing is erratic and uneven.

“Move, Juggie, please…” Betty finally sighs and he exhales the large breath he was holding all this time, pulling his hips back slightly and gently pushing forward, the action making her eyes flatter and him shiver all over, his head falling heavy on her shoulder, leaving deep sighs there with every tiny roll of his hips against hers.

Betty feels the sweet pain start to subdue and her whole being gets conquered by Jughead Jones, his own personal scent of sandalwood and fresh air invading her mind and ridding it from any other thought or coherent idea. It is just him and her in that moment; she doesn’t know who her controlling mother is or the Serpents or Archie or even her own name for that matter. She only knows that she feels whole with every push of his long, hard member inside of her, deeper and with a hunger to consume her whole. And she lets him, because she wants to get lost in him, become part of every atom and every fiber of his body.

Jughead feels her splay her palms on his back and start raising her hips to meet his trusts and he moans at the feeling. He has heard his friends and peers talk about sex before, but this, this is something out of this world. It’s not a quickie or a need for release; it’s something spiritual, the way her body rolls under his and he can’t help but feel his heart combust with trepidation for the amazing girl, now woman, in his arms.

Moans and groans fill the room, love bites start decorating their necks and collarbones, a painful nail scratch gets delivered on his strong back that makes him growl low in his chest. It’s intense, it’s electrifying, it’s the reason the universe exists, it’s _magic_.

“Is everything ok?” Jughead manages to breath, dropping his forehead over hers and resting his weight on his elbows for more leverage. “Am I—” his words get tangled into a soft groan “am I hurting you?”

Betty focuses up to the heavily breathing boy on top of her, his full of concern voice lingering in the steamy air around them. His raven waves fall messy and slightly damp over his eyes and they are tickling her forehead and nose with every feverish push of his hips against hers. She threads her fingers through his hair and push them affectionately to the side, wanting to catch his eyes being lost in the sensation but she also sees the love in them, the utter head over hills devotion he holds for her and she feels it too, she feels her love for him emerge from her deepest parts of her heart. A series of their firsts comes to her mind; the first time he ate properly with a fork and knife in kindergarten because she taught him how, the first time she broke her arm because they were climbing trees to be alone and chat, the first time he got a children’s typewriter from her as a birthday present, the first time she cried during a movie because Lion King was his favorite film and he wanted to share it with his blonde friend.

How everything lined up to them losing their virginity to each other, sharing maybe their most important first experience? She didn’t know. But fate has orchestrated everything perfect for them in that moment.

“No, just… Keep going…” Betty assures him that she is more than absolutely fine but she can’t hold his stare anymore and her words are broken, as her eyes fall closed, but he can’t bring himself to do the same. He doesn’t want to miss even a single moment, even a single pleasurable flinch of her face, even a single moan spilling off her pink full lips.

“I don’t think I’ll last long.” He blinks rapidly and tries to focus on something else, the weather outside, the cracking of the wood under them, the sweat that trickles down his spine, but he can’t concentrate on anything past her miraculous body and the way she pulls him deeper and deeper inside of her. Not even reciting Macbeth in his mind - his always go-to technic when things were turning hot and heavy between them and he needed to hold himself back - can’t stop him from wanting to pour inside her every ounce of emotion and sexual tension he had all those years build up for his blonde sun of a friend.

She gives him a messy peck, not really catching his lips but the corner of them in the lightheaded state she is in. “It’s fine, just do it, Juggie.” She tells him selflessly but he doesn’t even accept the fact that she thought he would do it without her.

One of his hands come to play with her right nipple again and she arches her back making him bite his lip to gain control before he lets his hand caress down her stomach to her navel and then lower until it’s settled where they are connected, finding her sensitive clit and starting rubbing in firm circles just how he knows she loves. Her body goes rigid and her back arches all the way and he watches in wonder as her full lips open in a silent O, her hands coming to grip at his biceps and her legs hitching on his sides in reflex. Jughead believes those are very auspicious signs. He feeds her rolling hips with more urgency now, feeling her growing even tighter and hotter around his thick cock and he starts trembling too, his breathing coming in heavy quick pants and primal groans that he didn’t know he could master.

“Is it supposed to feel that way?” Jughead catches himself wonder out loud in a raspy voice he didn’t recognize. “To tremble just from hearing you sigh and moan against my ear?” he licks a path from the hollow of her neck to her jaw and the green of her eyes greets him, darker than ever before.

“I don’t know…” she sighs heavily again and her eyes roll back lightly before she focuses them back on him. “But it’s like how I dreamed it would be.” Betty confesses honestly and he’s more in love than ever with her so he joins their lips in a heated open mouthed kiss, his trusts now becoming messier and forceful and his hand rubbing her quicker. And then he hears it, the thing he wanted to hear the most.

_Juggie._

His name leaves her lips in a desperate plea and ultimate pleasure as her orgasm strikes in full force, her body spasming deliciously and her legs trembling against his sides, holding him captive inside of her. It’s the most extraordinary view he has witnessed in all of his life and he lets her drown him in the sea of pleasure with her, thrusting once more inside her and reaching the finish line himself with some pained grunts and a broken choke of her name.

His hands give out and he falls weightless on her, Betty’s legs dropping from his sides as well, and they both try to catch their breath while she caresses softly the raven locks that tickle her shoulder. After what seems an eternity and two seconds at the same time, he leaves a tender kiss to the sweaty skin next to her heart and pulls out of her slowly, drowning her hiss at the loss of fullness with a slow, leisured kiss. He leaves her for a second to dispose the used condom, Betty appreciating his lean figure and tall legs from afar with a dizzy smile, and he comes back to her with a dumbfounded smile of his own and his denim sheepish jacket, taking her in his arms and laying it over her bare shoulders, Betty’s lips curling in a thankful smile at his thoughtfulness and tender nature.

They stay in silence for some minutes, fully sated and spent, with him holding her curled to his side and with her head resting on his shoulder, as her palm is caressing lightly his damp chest.

“I can practically hear you thinking.” His voice echoes in the small wooden room, thick and still filled with sexual arousal, but his tone is light, almost sardonic like always, teasing her for her overthinking and her super-analysis regarding everything.

Betty just tightens her arm around his torso, wanting to capture him forever in her embrace. “I just, I feel like the luckiest person on the planet.” She whispers in fear that the universe might hear her and try to snatch him away out of jealousy.

“No, that’s me.” He smiles blissfully down at her and she does the same, the couple kissing each other lovingly. “You are fine, right? I mean I wasn’t too rough or clumsy or—” his words die against his lips as she kisses him again to silence his unnecessary worry and panicky rant.

“You were something more than perfect.” Betty assures him with a look full of love, sliding more up his chest and her heart flutters with what she is about to say. “I love you, Juggie.” She confesses and watches as his features soften even more at the sound of those three little words, his lips parting in surprise and awe, still not used to the declaration of ultimate devotion spilling from her lips for only him to hear.

“Yeah, I’m indeed the luckiest person on the planet…” he murmurs at a loss of words and she giggles lightly. “God, I love you too, Betty Cooper, so much.” He confesses back and he catches a glimpse of her dashing smile before their lips are on each other’s again, slow and loving and tender this time.

They don’t sleep for the rest of the night. They just bask in the afterglow of their first time union, exploring more of each other, whispering, promising, loving. And when the sky hesitantly starts turning yellow and they hear Joaquin’s motorbike coming to a stop down the road, they stay silent again as they get dressed and make it outside hand in hand, Betty wearing his flannel over her pretty dress as her way of keeping something of his to cuddle at night for as long as he is gone. The two boys acknowledge each other with a curt nod, Kevin’s boyfriend knowing all about the raven-haired boy’s plan and offering to help, and Jughead turns to her for the goodbye he dreaded the most. Her eyes are filled with fat, unshed tears and a pained frown appears on his forehead. He hates himself.

“Hey, now, please, you know how I feel about you shadowing your pretty eyes for me.” He cups her cheeks lovingly and bows his head to have the much needed eye contact he wants. He is going to miss her eyes the most.

“Please, promise me that you’re going to be safe.” Betty sobs lightly, getting hold of his wrists, his thumps wiping away her tears. “If anything happens to you…” she chokes, letting a sad, shaky breath.

“Nothing is going to happen to me.” Jughead assures her with determination, stepping closer, his body warmth inches away from hers. “Just think of me from time to time, right, Betts? And everything is going to be fine.” He gives her a smile that masters with all his courage because he is minutes before bawling his eyes out too but keeps it together for her sake and her peace of mind.

She nods inside his hands, both of them knowing that thinking of him from time to time was an understatement, she is going to keep thinking of him every day, every hour, every minute that they are going to be apart, and he is going to do the same. She reaches for her wrist, where her elastic hairband is wrapped, the girl never really bothering with pulling her hair up in her usual ponytail this morning, and she pulls it off, before rolling it on his left wrist, where a brown bracelet is always clasped. Betty kisses his pulse point lovingly and Jughead melts at the action and the symbolism of it. It’s nothing really, but she wants him to have something to remind him of her, as if her perfume that still lingers all over his body and his photographic memories of last night weren’t enough.

“Just come back to me soon, okay?” she pleads with a small sob and he nods, beaten up himself, before she knocks the air out of his lungs with a desperate kiss, both of them moaning at the force and the intensity. The hug they share after that is equally desperate too with her circling his shoulders for dear life and him having an iron hold around her waist, taking a dose of her shampoo and her perfume and her aura to hold to his heart like his most treasured possession.

Joaquin accelerates the engine of his motorbike loudly, a signal for the son of his former leader to hurry up, and Jughead reluctantly lets her go, her fingers taking hold of everything they could but everything of him slips away from her reach and new tears stream down her cheeks. A tear filled kiss is the last thing she feels.

“To be continued.” Jughead promises and does his best to give her the boyish smile she loves.

“To be continued.” Betty promises back, her ridiculous reply to their first kiss suiting the situation perfectly, and she manages to give him a dashing smile through her tears because she doesn’t want him to leave with a heavier heart than he already is.

Betty watches as he walks away from her, hopping on Joaquin’s bike and hesitating before putting on the helmet the other boy offered him, sparing her one last glance of his intense and full on loving ones. Eventually he does and the engine complains loudly as the bike speeds up down the road, and that’s when Betty lets herself cry again, salty tears turning her vision blurry, watching his dark silhouette fainting into the light of the bright sun.


	2. Make Me Feel Like I Am Breathing

It feels like he is in a dream; not the sweet, innocent ones of her in a white sundress, bathing in sunlight and dancing around sunflowers covered meadows like a nymph or a fairy, smile wide and dazzling, blonde locks turning golden and her laugh coaxing him to follow her, to get lost along with her inside an illuminated paradise. He felt fortunate when he had such dreams of her because the aftermath was always a sweet tugging at his chest, a lovesick smile stretching his lips and a wave of euphoria surrounding him, once dreamland was hanging a closed sign and he was being brought back to the darkness he got used to call his reality. This dream is of the other kind, the ones that are said to be indissolubly connected with the teenage subconscious but for him they only became frequent since one particular night, the night that she had let him get lost inside of her, burning his body and soul and leaving him in ashes, only for her to trigger his rebirth the moment they went spiraling together in a hurricane of pleasure. Those dreams had him stirring and turning on the creaky couch of Joaquin’s trailer, fisting his itchy blanket, leaving him drenched in sweat, panting and with a sticky mess inside his boxers. Either way, at each crack of dawn, he caught himself looking at the ceiling and missing her terribly.

It feels like he is in a dream. But he isn’t. And the agony he feels isn’t because she is not there with him. But because she is there, under him, showing him that she missed him just as much.

_“I love you. Promise we’ll never be apart.”_

_“Never. Those months away from you were—”_

_“Endless torture. Come closer. Kiss me more. I want to feel every inch of you. I want to feel alive again.”_

Three months passed since the last time they had seen each other, the whole summer. It took longer than Jughead thought it would and there were many times that he just wanted to run, to pack his things and run far away from all the disgusting situations he came face to face with during his short-lived stay at the Serpents’ camp inside the dark woods of Riverdale. This was no summer camp; this was alcohol abuse, drug abuse, misogynistic ideas and centuries-old vendettas and Jughead was feeling suffocated, trapped and most of the time at a dead end, unable to set his mind in an order, feeling too small to battle with the snakes that surrounded him. At such times he kept thinking of his dad, rotting in a prison cell, and, even if FP was not a saint, Jughead knew that he deserved a better fate than paying for another monster’s sins. But mostly, he was thinking of Betty, his beacon of hope at the end of every tough and bumpy road he had to climb, and how he didn’t want to disappoint her, didn’t want to come back to her as a defeated deserter but as a victor in triumph, a man that was good enough to stand by her side.

Another downfall was that things became rough between them. Despite their heartbreaking and tear-filled promises to stay connected and talk to each other as much as he could, that had proven to be a rather difficult task to apply in the real world, where silly love promises are being shuttered every day. Jughead had to gain the trust of the gang, appear to have cut all strings that associated him with his previous life and the human relationships in it, so for him to become an equal, to appear proselytized and an organic member of that illegal group of scums. He needed to not draw attention and to play his part right and that meant that he had to look cold, detached, angry at his father and the world and he couldn’t do that if he was glued to his phone promising sweet nothings to her, even though that’s the only thing he wanted, _needed_ , to do during those hard times.

At the beginning, Jughead was calling Betty every night. Eleven o’clock sharp was their night rendezvous, him whispering a waterfall of hushed “I miss you” over fainted loud male laughs and clicking alcohol bottles and her sighing a series of “I love you” while fidgeting with the buttons of his flannel, wearing it to bed every night and ignoring the summer heat that was starting to kick in Riverdale, because she just wanted to have the illusion of him hugging her, of his scent being all around her and making her drunk, just like that only night they got to be one inside his treehouse. He wasn’t talking much, just enjoying her voice and the breath of life she was offering him by babbling about every little thing regarding her life, making him chuckle at the comic situations Polly found herself in as now a new mother and the rumpus little Jason always seemed to cause inside the only-female now Cooper residence, making him worry about her safety because she was still sleuthing alongside with him, even though he had told her a million times not to, now that they would be apart, making him love her more with every “I’ll be thinking of you” and “please, be careful” before they would reluctantly end their calls with a heavier heart each time.

They spent two weeks or so like that. By the end of the third, Jughead’s calls were fewer, night per night, not calling her three nights in a row. He started to hate himself for that and he would let her know every time they did find time to talk, Betty always responding with understanding and support in her voice, not anger, not disappointment, and he always felt even more awful at that, because she was a one of a kind girl and he really did not deserve her. She was trying to be brave and be there for him but he could hear down the line the loneliness in her voice, the change in her cheerful tone, the difficulty in forming words, indicating that she was silently crying and he, her rock and savior at every hardship, couldn’t find the right words to console her for the very first time.

Riverdale was empty of any familiar face; Veronica had gone to New York for the summer once her dad got transferred there, the girl wanting to spend time with her long-missed father and try to mend their crumbling relationship, even if their father-daughter time was going to be limited to the visiting hours prescribed by law, Archie was working at the construction site and driving 180 miles every day to get to Centerville where a new music teacher was trying to help him find his voice, Kevin was neck-deep in an online internship at an up and coming designer shoes brand. And he was at the wolf’s dent, the most far away from her than any other. By the end of June, Betty and Jughead were two points on opposite sides of a map, once the younger Cooper waved Riverdale goodbye through a small airplane window.

Alice Cooper was to blame. Yes, she had grown softer and yes, she had become a better and more attentive mother but people don’t change overnight and years-long beliefs can’t be shred magically just by a change of heart. Seeing her daughter unproductive and drowning in misery over a boy, the mother arranged another internship for her at a newspaper, this time in LA, Betty’s involvement with the Blue and Gold and Alice Cooper’s acquaintances in high places helping the girl’s name shine amongst a long list of candidates. She had kicked and screamed and cried and shouted in despair, even pleaded her mom to let her be, stay in their small hometown, because she needed to be here, she needed to wait for him to come back, like a good Penelope waiting for her Odysseus. She kept thinking that she was giving him strength that way, that by feeling her close he wouldn’t be so scared or alone – because she knew he felt that way, his effort to hide behind his mask of apathy and sarcasm never applied to the girl that knew him like the back of her hand – and eventually that she would guide him to find his way back, like his compass and his own personal center of gravity.

It didn’t work. Betty had packed her things on a clear Sunday morning, before slouching at the backseat of her mom’s car, as it sped off the Coopers’ driveway, baby Jason’s cries echoing in the distance while Poly stood at their porch, bouncing him in her arms and offering her sister goodbye with a sad smile. Betty wanted to wail too, just like the months’ old child, feeling the lump in her throat getting insufferable at the cruelty of the situation, and fidgeting with the hem of her light blue sundress, the very same dress that a little over a month ago had been a wrinkled ball amongst Jughead’s clothes, as he made her writhe in passion and pleasure. She took her phone out of her teal backpack and texted him her departure while biting her lip to hold back the fat tears that threated to spill out of her eyes. Everything had happened so fast and they hadn’t been able to talk those last couple of days, Betty hating herself for sending him just a small text to let him know something this big and then hating herself even more when, barely five minutes later, he started calling her repeatedly, risking exposure, since mornings weren’t safe for them to talk, not when Serpents were walking around hangover and easily irritable, but she couldn’t pick up any of his desperate calls, not with Alice Cooper practically dragging her to the check-out line or the flight attendants that kept pestering her to turn off her vibrating phone.

She had called him immediately once setting foot on LAX, his twenty missed calls and eight messages on a scale from worried to desperate depicting the agony in his voice when he answered on the second ring, and that’s when the waterfall of tears escaped her, body shaking as she sat awkwardly on her silver Samsonite suitcase, bawling her pretty eyes out and hiccupping words of hatred towards her unfair mother and the Serpents and the world they were living in that was filled with lies and murderers and darkness. Jughead was in a rollercoaster of emotions too, anxiety, furry, despair, the first time he had felt the most need to pack up and leave, hop on a plane and come get her, hold her tight and be with her away from everything and everyone. But she sobered up and held his impulsive self back, wiping her tears and straightening her ponytail because Betty Cooper had stopped being weak a long time ago. They had vowed to get to the end of the labyrinth and they had vowed to stay together no matter what; and that’s what was going to happen.

Time flew ridiculously slowly after that. Her internship was tedious and awful, nothing like the thrilling one the previous summer, and Betty kept spending her days making photocopies and coffees or, on a good day, being squeezed in the back of a conference room amongst other antagonistic interns, taking notes while editors kept butting heads and demanding each of them to have their way regarding headlines and front pages. One the other hand, Jughead’s inside to the Southside Serpents was getting more and more troublesome, the boy raising suspicion around him and Joaquin, and causing conflicts to arise, both of them being caught in the crossfire many times but the raven haired boy always refused to give up, since trouble was there because they were getting closer, because he had started to gain inside information from some that wanted out of the gang and were willing to help him burn it to ashes and so his brilliant mind was working overdrive, trying to connect the dots and bring justice to his poor father. Joaquin’s trailer became their personal lair, a new murder board set secretly inside his closet for them to work on at the wee hours of morning and Kevin being their personal correspondence guy between them and the police, Jughead turning out to be Sheriff Keller’s right hand man and undercover helper. He was optimist and thrilled to finally get to the truth and when things were starting to take a toll on him Betty was always there every night with her soothing candy cane voice over the busy LA traffic that burst through her window. Her encouraging words of love that made his chest swell and her heavy sighs of how much she missed him along with her naughty promises that stroked up his male ego were motivating him to work harder, think better and take care of himself because at the end of this road she was the one waiting for him. July ended, August came and by the end of it Betty had returned back to Riverdale, her internship ending ten days before the new school year, but still there was no sign in the horizon of Jughead coming back.

She was not entirely alone this time; yes, Veronica was still in New York but Archie wasn’t that preoccupied anymore and Kevin, being done with his internship as well, had returned back to his former chipper self. Riverdale sprung with life again, young people crowding the streets as high schoolers were coming back from vacation and summer camps and internships, eager to meet again with their friends and start a joyful new year. However, Betty couldn’t shake the feeling of loneliness in her heart. She would spend every day at Pop’s, in the booth he used to occupy daily, now empty and abandoned, like a sacred monument of the boy that once kept seeking inspiration for his manifestos at the friendly looking diner. Chocolate milkshake – his favorite – and a good book, Betty would find herself everyday on his seat next to the window, observing the people around her and just reliving the happy memories of the two of them together. Archie and Kevin would join her sometimes and she would have fun but there was an ache in her chest, the feeling of emptiness and the unknown, the unknown of his return and his wellbeing, as well as fear of him indeed returning but as new man, a man not in love with her anymore.

Until today, this morning, when the bell at Pop’s rung and she heard what she had thought she wouldn’t hear again in person. A fainted “Betts” that made her raise her lifeless eyes from the lines of her book with a beating heart, only to come across the boyish smile she had come to miss terribly all this time they spent apart. She rushed into his arms with a teary squeal, taking the air out of his lungs with the force of her embrace, both of them sighing in relief as Jughead raised her off the ground, twirling her around and kissing her in frenzy in the middle of the crowded diner, customers smiling lovely and cheering for their reunion, as Pop kept chuckling in delight, wiping his own teary eyes. At that moment, neither Betty nor Jughead had any more doubts about whether or not their love was strong enough to overcome the distance and the loneliness and the hardships that were thrown their way; what they had was strong, stronger than any other feeling in the world, stronger than any force and they would always find each other at the end, no matter what.

And now they are here on Betty’s bed, over wrinkled white sheets, with nothing on but her lacey, blush colored panties and his black boxers, making out leisurely and wanting to caress every inch of each other’s skin, sighing in content and pleasure against each other’s opened mouth and basking at the peace and quiet of the Coopers’ residence. The light end-of-summer breeze of the opened windows is offering a nice cooling sensation on their burning bodies and adding to the seductive atmosphere of the room, as it twirls around the vanilla scent of the candles that illuminate delicately her spacious bedroom. This is not going to be their second time. Their second time was rushed, quick and needy inside a bathroom stall at Pop’s this morning, with clothes on and just the necessary buttons popped open or clothes moved to the side, both of them too desperate to feel each other, to connect with each other, like on that night before he left, and not caring about foreplay or perfect surroundings. It had lasted barely seven minutes, both of them trembling all over and gasping at the overwhelming feeling of him getting lost inside of her under her floral mini skirt, the intensity of their reunion and the naughtiness of the situation making them come undone in a mere matter of minutes, those minutes being the best of their whole adolescent life.

But now, it is different. They want to take their time, to kiss freckles and stretch marks and scars and any hidden part of skin that only the two of them know about the other. They want to feel everything, the slow burning and the yearning and the numbing fingers and the popping veins and the broken sighs and they want to feel all of it over and over again, make up for the lost time, until both of them are spent and surrounded solemnly by the scent of the other. But Betty’s phone keeps ringing and ringing or chiming with new messages and notifications and, at this point, none of them can really ignore it, the girl letting a groan of irritation this time as she unwraps her swollen lips from her boyfriend’s to snatch her phone from her nightstand, Jughead dropping next to her on the bed with a soft thud and a small sigh, pushing his untamed waves back as he blinks to the ceiling to cool down his breathing and his beating heart, before he outstretches an arm over her smooth stomach, sliding her closer to his body, occasionally leaving light kisses on her shoulder and collarbone while she scans her phone.

“You know I love Ronnie but I swear, in times like these, she becomes completely insufferable.” Betty groans again, not really mad at her best friend but simply a tad annoyed at her city girl tactics. Her return was perfectly timed with Jughead’s, the girl making her presence known from day one.

“You’re quite lovable, Betty Cooper. Everyone can’t help but miss you.” Jughead smirks against her skin, feeling the happiest man on the planet now that he got to be with her once again.

“Are you talking from experience?” she tilts her head down to face him, nose brushing against nose, as she smiles cheekily at him and he smooches her lips with a smile of his own.

“I think you know the answer to that.” He squirms closer to her, his bony legs intertwining with her smooth ones, the curve of her hip rubbing deliciously over his prominent erection.

Betty smiles pleased to herself at the answer and his body reaction towards her. “Well, I missed her too and I want to see her badly and, yes, I do remember about the bonfire tonight and we will go.” Her voice is the usual Betty Cooper voice of exasperation, accompanied with all the right grimaces and hand gestures, Jughead chuckling lightly next to her, before continuing with his task of littering her shoulder with kisses. “She doesn’t need to keep reminding me with nine calls, five texts, two Facebook pokes and an Instagram DM!”  she widens her eyes in horror, showing the notification filled device to him, Jughead rising his head to examine the screen with amused eyes before bursting into a light laughter, dropping again on his back and raising his right arm to curl it under Betty’s shoulders, as she pops her head up to rest it against it, golden locks tickling the inside of his elbow.

“What bonfire?” his mind actually registers what she just said and he frowns. It’s his first day back in Riverdale and the only thing he wants is to spend it with his girl alone. And since Alice Cooper is spending the night, like every other night this week, at Polly’s newly rented apartment to help her with Jason and with the settling in, he can’t think of any reason in the whole wide world that would require for them to leave this bed.

“At Sweetwater River. The one that juniors and seniors always organize on the last day of summer, remember?” she explains, fingers dancing lightly over his ribs. “We are juniors from tomorrow and on, Juggie.” She smiles with excitement at the thought of yet another school year beginning but mostly because this year is starting with him by her side and she has a feeling that it’s going to be one of the many good years to come.

He hums surprised at that; he made it into junior year without becoming a drunk or a stoner, like everyone expected him to, and with the girl of his dreams finally taking a chance on him, falling in love with him, making him a man, making him the person that he is today. He feels his heart fluttering with happiness for the first time in his life and his chest swells with the new-found sensation of being content, but he gets easily distracted, as Betty abandons her phone and lies next to him with her arm not anymore blocking his view of her beautiful bare breasts. For a moment, Jughead remembers that time in seventh grade when Archie had found an erotic magazine at the boys’ locker room, probably forgotten by the older kids. The redhead boy had run to his treehouse to share his naughty secret with his best friend, both boys spending the afternoon flicking though the sticky pages with flushed cheeks, Archie because of the foreign transitions that were happening to his body and Jughead because of how wrong and embarrassing it felt for them to look at women’s bodies like that, bodies that appeared fake and in the most awkward and uncomfortable positions for those women to actually enjoying themselves. Back then breasts appeared to be a very scary thing; right now, Betty’s are the most awesome view in the world. They are round, firm, filling his own hands perfectly and her nipples seem to have the same color as her luscious lips, dark pink and irresistible. He loves how perky they are just by nature and how more hard and erect they become because of his presence, with just a flick of his thump or a teasing swipe of his tongue. They are always so sensitive under the simplest of his touches and for some weird reason he takes pride in that, a male pride that he only experiences with her, the goddess of his dreams and now his reality.

“You know, my eyes are up here.” Jughead hears her voice, teasing and amused, and her fingers come to curl under his chin, raising his head so for his baby blues to actually connect with her smiley green eyes.

“Sorry, I got a little distracted.” He lets a breathy chuckle, feeling his cheeks heat up at being busted but mostly at how breathtaking beautiful she looks all naked and flushed and makeup free on the bed next to him. “Do we really have to go to this juvenile gathering?” he scrunches his nose adorably, Betty ruffling his messy hair in response.

“Well, considering that most of us are going because of you, then yes.” She offers back with a sweet smile. At Jughead’s raised eyebrows in confusion, she goes on to explain. “If you weren’t to return, none of us would go to the bonfire. But you are back now and also, thanks to you, all of us can walk the streets of Riverdale without fearing for our lives, without double-checking alleys or being afraid of the shadows.” Betty curls to his side, caressing his cheek, taking in his relaxed features and the kindness in his eyes. “You are a hero, Juggie. We are celebrating you tonight.” She offers him a grateful smile, like he holds the stars and the moon for her to take and Jughead ducks his head down in modesty, embarrassed to be at the spotlight like always.

Because Jughead Jones did succeed in unwinding the ball of thread down to the end of the labyrinth. And he did bring Jason’s real killer to custody, avenging her father and becoming a true savior for their small town.

“I’m no hero, Betts.” He whispers between them, underestimating himself like always and not believing in his amazing potential. “I’m barely even close to being a decent man.”

“No…” Betty sighs, rubbing her forehead against his, the eyes of both of them closing, getting lost in the feeling of their breaths being mixed together. “You’re one of the best men I know.” She assures him without a doubt, hands cupping his cheeks lovingly. “You are a hero, my hero. And you were one from the very first time you kissed me and made my heart beat faster than ever before.” She confesses lovingly, in a whisper, like sharing a treasured secret, making him sigh and tighten his arms around her, angling their flat against each other bodies so for him to end up on top of her.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you?” Jughead breathes against her lips, Betty’s eyelids fanning his heated face, feeling her open her legs to accommodate him, her arms crossing behind his neck and the pads of her fingers drawing light shapes between his flexing shoulder blades and over his spine, making him shiver.

“Show me.” She breathes in a seductive whisper, back arching towards him, and their naked chests press together, hard nipples grazing hard pecs, causing goosebumps to trickle down their bodies at the contact.

He just growls and grabs the back of her neck, mouths opening on instant and his tongue swipes hers in a wet way that makes her shiver against him, his nails scratching her scalp in response as he tightens his hold on her golden messy locks. His free hand runs up her naked body, palm caressing all the way from her knee to her thigh, over the lace of her skimpy panties on her hipbone and then her ribs until he reaches her breast and squeezes it expertly, nothing sweet and innocent in the movement but only a primal need and a tad animalistic, once he feels the pink peak harden even more and Betty moan loudly inside his mouth. Their lips are moving in a mess, open wide and tongues twirling around tasting each other, her doing that thing with her tongue that has him groaning and him bringing his teeth to the game, making her buck up against him with a deep sigh over his opened mouth. The wonders of his hand against the sensitive flesh of her breast continue, his other hand coming to pay attention to the neglected one, Jughead groping her breasts simultaneously and pushing them together, Betty on instinct arching her back and moaning out loud. He starts kneading them with force, alternating his actions by flicking the hard peaks with his thumps and pinching them with two fingers, the beautiful angel underneath him losing her mind from that new side of him, from how he kept unwinding like that with only her and she starts rubbing her center against his hard manhood, both of them groaning inside their non-stop make out.

A bite is delivered to her down lip and Betty gasps before caressing all the way down Jughead’s muscular back, until she reaches the waistband of his boxers, her hands confidently going over his ass to bring his hard on directly against her clit, Jughead rubbing it deliciously against her, both of them enjoying their high sexual haze with broken moans and heavy sighs. The boy delivers a hard squeeze on her heaving breasts before bringing his hands up to hold both her cheeks and swipe his tongue in and out of her luscious lips in pure lust, his left hand coming to her chin to open her mouth more and angle her head to the side so for him to forcefully attack her lips more violently than before, both knowing how sore and bleeding their lips will end up later but loving every second of it.

His mouth abandons hers reluctantly, both of them needing to breathe and he dives in her porcelain neck, leaving wet kisses and dirty licks before she feels his teeth graze her pulse point, the spot he knows that always makes her a trembling mess inside his arms, and he bites hard and sucks and licks and she is writhing under him and sighing and arching her back and her hips up and down, his left hand taking hold of a breast again whereas his right flies to her hipbone, wanting to steady her hips because everything is getting too much too fast and he doesn’t want to lose control and explode in his boxers because of how much he wants her.  

Jughead pulls back and his hooded eyes shine in delight upon taking in the big oval red mark on the side of her neck before his lips are all over her breasts with a small growl, Betty feeling him envelop a hard nipple inside his soft lips and sucking hard, her fingers burying inside his hair in reflex and scratching his sculp. He moans softly against her pink flesh, the vibrations fueling the excitement low in her belly, and everything around her feels overwhelming and hot; the atmosphere around them, the crack between her legs, his well-build lean body, his heavy cock against the lacey material of her underwear. She doesn’t register him shifting his attention to her other breast but when she feels his teeth dangerously close to her nipple, she nearly jolts off the bed, Jughead’s palm coming to her shoulder to hold her down, his bony fingers digging painfully in the hollow of her collarbone, once their lustful eyes connect in a heated stare-off. To her amazement there are big red round shapes of his lips against the curve of both her breasts and she rolls her head back against her pillow as he creates the last one on her left areola with a tiny proud smirk, Betty practically dragging him by the hair to steal his breath with a deep, sultry kiss that has him moaning and grinding against her heavily, in need for some friction.

“If you don’t touch me now, Juggie, I swear I’m going to lose my mind.” Betty lets a high-pitched sigh against his lips and rolls her head back again, Jughead’s lips dropping on her jaw as the tip of his hard cock finds her clit again over the material of their underwear and her legs hitch on his sides just like her breath.

“You made me lost mine that night you let me inside you.” He breathes against the base of her neck, lips puckering on her skin to deliver a messy peck as she whines in pleasure. “From then on, I can’t think, I can’t sleep, my mind just turns into a temple worshiping you and your body under me and your heavy sighs and moans and it drives me crazy. You drive me crazy, Betts, and I’ve never been this kind of crazy before.”  He confesses like a man in need and Betty understands the feeling, remembering all those nights spent in LA with her watching the ceiling and feeling her body ache as she kept reliving their first night together over and over again.

His fingers curl at the hem of her small excuse of underwear and she suddenly stiffens, eyes opening wide at now her childhood bedroom ceiling, Betty becoming anxious about the next move, as she now remembers the small surprise he is going to find there.

Jughead senses her discomfort and pulls back, stilling his hands and the frantic movements of his hips against hers. “Babe, is something wrong? Do you want us to stop?” despite his filled with lust eyes and flushed cheeks his face is a mask of concern, him being thoughtful and respectful as always.

Betty leaves a small, breathing chuckle even though there’s a knot of anxiety in her stomach, apart from her sexual haze and excitement. “I’m moaning and practically _dripping_ ” she says the word lowly, the naughtiness of it making her bite her lip and Jughead’s hips involuntarily buck a little against her heat “underneath you; do you really think that I would say no to you right now?”

He goes to say something but she cuts him off with a hard kiss and she sighs deeply inside it, before sneaking a hand between them and tugging at her panties, signalizing for him to take them off all the way. He complies of course and they land drenched and useless on the hardware floor, Jughead sitting back on his heels to take her whole in, naked and his to take in front of him. He starts from her beautiful face, golden locks in a mess, green orbs dilated with lust, cheeks scarlet red and lips puffy and swollen from his tongue and teeth. She smiles up at him lightly and threads her fingers with his, still a little self-conscious to be naked around him, but he gives her one of his most loving and head over hills smiles and her nerves about her body shape ease up but a part of her still feels anxious for a whole other reason, as she catches his blue eyes travelling lower. Jughead smirks proudly at the love marks on her neck and round breasts, then moves his gaze to her flat stomach that is flexing in anticipation and he is seconds before fawning over her killer legs but something catches his attention near the apex of her thighs and he frowns in confusion. It’s not possible for him to have failed to notice even the smallest, most insignificant mark on her gorgeous body, he had imprinted in his mind every inch of her skin, Jughead thinks, bringing his eyes back up again to make sure. Betty knows he notices it by the way his baby blues gradually widen in surprise and shock.

“Betty… Is this…?” his eyes snap back on her face and she doesn’t say anything, she just bites her lip and nods, knees glued together in front of him and shifting from side to side lightly in a girly anxious manner.

Jughead lets a small gasp between surprise and intrigue, Betty still holding her breath as he caresses from her joined knees up her thighs, opening her up to lean forward and take a closer look. Tentatively, the pads of his fingers brush over her lower abdomen and right next to where her hipbone ends and her leg begins, where now a very small, delicate black ink is decorating her otherwise spotless skin. The surprise is not only the tattoo itself but what it depicts, the famous Basquiat crown and the subtle symbolism behind it getting recognized easily by the flabbergasted boy. It’s beautiful, elegant, girly, so Betty Cooper and, surprisingly, so Jughead Jones too.

“How did you…? When…?” he is at a loss of words, eyes round and glued on the small design, feeling a weird mix of shocked, unsure, taken aback but bottom line probably terribly turned on, as the twitch of his cock inside his boxers let him know.

“When I was in LA. I just did it; I didn’t plan it, the idea just sprung into my mind and I did it.” She huffs at the end of her sentence because it is this simple for her. It had been a particularly bad day at the paper and she was missing him terribly, so, during her small walk from the metro station to the tiny student apartment her mother had rented for her, she stumbled upon a tattoo studio, the design of the Basquiat crown catching her attention and reminding her immediately of him and how much he had loved it on that sweater she had decided to sport for his sixteenth birthday party. Without giving it a second thought she was inside, asking about safety issues and sanitary policies, because she was Betty Cooper and even at her most reckless points she knew how to take care of herself and take precautions. And so she did it; for her, not for him, as a reminder of how he made her and still makes her feel, wanting this intense feeling to be immortalized on her body too while it stayed indelible on her mind and soul.

“Say something.” Betty nudges her foot against his calf when she sees him not responding but just staring at it with lips slightly parted in awe and surprise.

Jughead snaps out of his haze with a shake of his head. “I just… I don’t know… Are you sure?” his eyebrows are knitted in concern and Betty’s eyes blink dramatically, feeling a little uneasy under his responsible, grown-up like gaze.

“Yeah, I am.” She nods, confident about her decision. “Does it…maybe bother you?” she hesitates but asks, wanting to make sure.

His eyes go wide again and he rushes to answer. “No!” he exclaims louder than necessary, then composes himself with a concerned sigh. "It’s just; it’s a tattoo, Betts… It’s permanent, on your body.” He tries to get his message across, raising his eyebrows for emphasis. “And I’m not some guy that needs or wants to brand you in any way” his face scrunches up in disgust at that “you are your own person and the fact that we are dating doesn’t mean that I get to have any say about what you should or shouldn’t do to and with your body…” he sighs at the end of the sentence, fearing the fact that he is messing up and doing a terrible job in explaining his point of view.

“Exactly.” Betty nods curtly and chins her head up. “It’s my body and I get to do whatever I want with it. And I wanted to have this on me, for me. Because I’m in love for the first time, _really_ in love, and I want to look at this thirty years from now and remember how incredible that felt like.” She tells him truthfully as he leans to her side with his attention solemnly on her, his chest heaving with so many difficult to explain and understand feelings, but he knows the dominant one is love, immense and utter love, for this perfect girl lying in front of him. Yeah, he gets the feeling; but in his case, he’d probably need to cover his whole body with ink in order to pour every ounce of emotion he has towards her.

“As for the subtle reference to you and your beloved crown, it’s simple as that; you are an important part of my life, Juggie.” She smiles lovingly at him, her hand coming to caress back the deranged waves that fall to his forehead, an action of pure love and devotion, and Jughead leans into her touch, silently agreeing with her statement. She is the biggest event into his boring and lonesome life.  “And either we make it or not, either we break up at college or end up married in our thirties with the whole white picket fence package, you’ll always have a special place in my heart and that is not something for me to feel ashamed about or regretful.” She ends her small speech with a tiny shrug and an adorable grimace and he can’t do anything else but envelop her in his arms and kiss her, sweet, soft and tender this time, pouring his own declaration of love into the kiss.

“Just so you know, I’m rooting for us and the whole white picket fence package.” Jughead tries to tease her when they pull back, but his eyes are honest and clear against her smiley face, indicating that he truly means it; he got with her planning a forever.

“Good. Cause that’s my plan too.” Betty bites his lip and tugs it back playfully, the boy sighing against her lips at the overwhelming feeling of happiness that tightens his chest upon hearing those words. “Sooo… you like it?” she tilts her head on the pillow cheekily, curling a leg over his waist, both of them once again very much aware of the fact that she is totally naked and wet under him.

“Well, now that I recovered from my first initial shock, I can declare with certainty that I _fucking_ love it.” He colors the swear word with enough male appreciation and Betty shudders against his body, tightening the hold of her leg around his waist.

“What about its place?” she whispers lustfully against his lips, her wet tongue darting out to lick the corner of her upper lip to taunt him more. Jughead groans low in his throat at the action and at the wetness he feels against the front of his boxers.

His eyes dart to the place of the delicate tattoo, his pupils dilating more and his Adam’s apple bobbing, watching the crown, _his_ crown, lying proudly some inches over her pink, dripping flesh. Truth be told, it is a giant boost for his male ego and a huge turn on, as he feels at the verge of exploding inside his tight boxers.  “You couldn’t have picked a more perfect spot on your heavenly body, babe.” He watches as his fingers trail down her shoulder, side boob, ribs, hipbone until they brush over the ink repentantly, Betty’s breath hitching in anticipation, and his hand sneaks lower to find her dripping on her white cotton sheets. He moans and she arches her back with a desperate sigh as two of his bony fingers rub up her slit, spreading her wetness.

“God, you are so unbelievably sexy.” He whispers against her lips before he lets an almost audible gasp along with her erotic sigh as two of his bony fingers get lost inside of her easily, Jughead dragging them slowly back and forth and eliciting the most beautiful sounds from her open in sexual agony mouth.

He watches her writhe and squirm under him with shiny eyes, bending his head to swipe the tip of his tongue over an erect nipple, the moment her chest rises in reflex to a hard push of his fingers against her G-spot. “You are something else, Betty Cooper, have I ever said that to you?” his voice is gravy and deep against her ear, before she feels his lips envelope the earlobe and suck hard, earning a long deep sigh from her.

“Only a million times in the past.” She tries to tease him but her chest deflates with an embarrassing huff of disappointment when he retracts his amazing fingers, Betty pouting, still with her eyes closed, at the loss of the sensation.  

“Well, tonight I’m about to show it to you too.” He promises, pecking her lips sweetly, before he shimmies further down her body. Betty frowns in confusion but then he starts leaving hot wet kisses against her navel and her hips jerk up lightly, as her muscles flex with nerves and anticipation at the new experience. “Just trust me.” He looks up from her hipbone and Betty almost loses it right there, as he bends down and delivers a wet, sultry kiss over her crown tattoo without breaking eye contact. Betty moans involuntarily and he moans too, watching her watching him, as he gives the skin of her tattoo a few more kisses and light nibbles, enjoying the mewls and sharp hisses that are leaving her lips with every heavy peck against the tiny design, before his head moves further down, over the place she needs him the most.

He drags his palms to her upper thighs and smoothly pushes her legs open, leaving a slight moan at the sight of her glistering for him and only him, and her hips shudder softly as a knee-jerk reaction to his breath over her sensitive flesh. He dives in with no warning and two synchronized long moans fill the otherwise silent room as both of them become overwhelmed by the intense sensation. Her world of vanilla and unique Betty Cooper scent invades Jughead’s senses in full force and he catches himself moaning against her flesh at her delicious taste, swiping his tongue experimentally over the whole length of her with board, lazy licks. Betty is rocking against him and he loves it, her hips rolling in coordination with his tongue and her sighs echoing loud and desperate. He reaches her clit and decides to give it a wet suck and, to his amazement, her hips go flying off the mattress as a long groan escapes Betty’s lips. Jughead curls a strong arm over her stomach and slides her back down on him, holding her against his feasting lips and making his actions more demanding, delivering long, heavy licks of his tongue over her soaked folds and moaning at her nectar, feeling his erection twist inside his boxers from the husky moans and mewls that are leaving her lips. When his tongue swirls around her clit, Betty whimpers and her hands come to grip his raven hair, as he tightens his own arm around her stomach to keep her from moving, nails digging on her side at how hot she looks and how unbelievably turned on she makes him feel.

Betty feels like she is losing her mind with every skillful lick or sucking on her most sensitive parts and her shyness and ridiculous good girl protocol she was raised with are thrown out the window the second she feels his lips close around her clit again and tug hard with a low, male groan. She opens her legs more, offering her whole self to him, and a hand fist her sheets in pleasure when he attacks her nether lips with more vigor, opening her up and sinking his velvet tongue inside her heat.

“Juggie, oh God, please…” she whines with an embarrassing high-pitched sigh, chest moving up and down in frenzy and in coordination with her bucking hips as her hands fly to his hair again, tugging at the messy locks roughly, his harsh moan vibrating right through her and ripping her insides in pieces.

Her hips grid furiously towards his face and she moans his name husky enough for his erection to get more painful, if that is even possible. Sensing that she is close, Jughead sneaks his thump of the arm that is hoisted over her stomach down against her soaked clit and starts to rub in tight circles, just like he knows she loves. The moans that come out of Betty’s mouth are loud and full of need and he speeds up the actions of his mouth and finger, opening his eyes to watch her as he brings her to the verge of pleasure. The image he comes across is ethereal and he is sure this would be his new wet dream from now on; her waist is arched in a perfect bow, her whole body is flushed and her breasts look mouthwatering with dark, fully erect nipples. Not to mention her face that is wrinkled up in utter sexual pleasure, with lips opened in a perfect shaped O and green eyes disorientated and rolling back inside her head every time his tongue curls up inside her dripping walls.

He growls involuntarily at the X-rated scene in front of him and sits up, wanting to make her see stars, planets and the whole universe if possible, and both his palms come to open her thighs even more, while his tongue reaches deeper inside her, causing Betty to squeal a surprised “ _oh_ ” that turns into a long moan, her body growing stiff and her legs starting to shake. It only takes another hard rub of his thump against her sensitive and abused clit and Betty comes undone with trembling legs and a high-pitched, erotic, feminine sigh of his name and Jughead moans at the rush of wetness that fills his tongue, continuing his wonderful ministrations until the waves of her powerful orgasm wash away and her hips are not spasming violently anymore.

He pulls back with a pleased smirk, lips swollen, red and a mess of how good he made her feel. Caressing all the way up her weak legs and trembling body, Jughead’s hands land on both sides of her flushed face, dropping his forehead against her sweaty one, as a cooing sigh of lightheaded content trembles off her lips, his clothed erection involuntarily rubbing against her thigh, at this point painful and demanding attention. Betty just claims his lips with frenzy, surprising them both by the action and the moan that vibrated through her throat upon tasting herself on his lips and Jughead’s hold on her cheeks tightens, nails digging on her cheekbones, as he angles her head to attack her mouth more, swiping his tongue inside her lips the exact way he did a couple of seconds ago on her nether ones, making her dizzy and desperate for him again.

“How can you be _this_ good at that?” Betty’s question is colored with heavy pleasure, eyeing his board shoulders in delight as her hands run heavily across them, their bodies rolling against each other, seeking relief. “Most guys are just _bad_.” She exclaims incredulously, having heard plenty horror stories in the girls’ locker room about oblivious boys that didn’t know how to use their tongues properly and behaved like lizards and she even had been warned by Veronica not to expect much the very first time broody Holden Caulfield would go down on her. However, there she is now, floating in a perfect, puffy cloud of pleasure and longing to have him between her legs again as soon as possible.

Cocky smirk intact, Jughead’s chest swells with pride at the declaration, even himself internally wondering how the hell he pulled this off pretty decently, regarding her sated expression and her still slightly trembling legs. “Well, you know me, I’m well aware of how to savor properly anything delicious.” He leans down inches away from her lips, his usual sardonic nature surrounded by a veil of new-found confidence and sex appeal, making her gasp at his attitude. “And you, Betty Cooper, are the most delicious of them all.” He shoves his tongue again inside her mouth, high on the feeling of seeing her come undone like that because of him, her whining against his lips and attacking him with force, rising off the bed and cradling his neck, as he grabs her sides with equal want, bringing her naked body flat against his.

“I need to be inside you or else…” He chokes on his words as he murmurs almost painfully inside the kiss and Betty smirks, pushing his chest back and succeeding in rolling on top of him with a pretty gracious, swift move.

She hoists a hand up his hair and tugs the roots of his raven locks as her mouth starts doing wonders against his neck, Jughead gripping her hips for dear life as his eyes flatter close, too wound up and turned on at this moment not to be sensitive and responsive to every single little thing she does. He feels her suck on that specific spot behind his ear and his nails dig in the soft flesh of her waist, lips opening in a silent moan, as she abuses his skin harshly, biting and nibbling hard and sucking loudly on his flesh, until she is satisfied with her work there. She licks her way down his neck, leaving wet, sinful sucks against his collarbone, his bicep, his chest until she starts a trail of open-mouthed kisses down between his abs, while staring up at him with green mischievous eyes, the boy losing every logical train of though or coherent idea at the sight of her naked and getting closer to where he wanted her the most.

“Betty, I swear—” his words get tangled up in a manly sigh and his hips jerk up violently, once her tiny fingers are brushing up and down his happy trail, so close yet so far away from the painful hard-on he was sporting since he had set foot in her house and they attacked each other with kisses and tight embraces. He feels her fingers abandon his skin and curl around the waistband of his boxers, Jughead letting a heavy sigh of relief at that and a sharp hiss once she practically yanks them down his legs and his iron hard member springs free.

She slides back up his body, straddling his hips and positioning her wet heat against his cock, his hands flying to grab her thighs and his nails dig painfully at the back of them, watching her with lust filled, pitch dark eyes as she slowly and sexily rolls her hips over his, spreading her wetness all over his length. They both groan loudly at the sensation, their eyes ready to burn each other’s skin with desire as they stay connected in a heated stare off and Betty’s hand grasp his right wrist for dear life, while she rocks back and forth, making them both dizzy.

Betty drops on top of him and the wonderful friction gets interrupted for a moment, as she is now dripping against his abdomen, and Jughead grunts in slight irritation, his hips bucking up at the loss of contact. But they are chest against chest and her glossy full lips are against his ear as she whispers what she wants to do, him shivering in response and moments before spilling everything between them on his stomach.

“I wanna make you feel good too.” She sighs provocatively, like a true seductress. “I wanna lick you, Jughead.” She adds another type of sigh after her raunchy proposition, a moaning one just like the sinful ones she forms when she comes for him and Jughead breath hitches up his throat, because never in a million years he had expected any girl to shoot him up with such proposition, let alone this girl being Betty Cooper, and he grabs her hips in reflex, grounding them with force against his painfully twitching member and growling low in his chest, too sensitive for her to toy him like that.

“Not tonight; I’ll die.” He pants heavily against her ear and sighs deep, with difficultly, like he is in actual physical pain and he is, because he has the most beautiful woman in his arms and he hasn’t made love to her properly four months now. This morning at Pop’s doesn’t count; he wants to feel her properly without any barriers hiding her miraculous body from him, feel her burning him alive with every slow push of his thick cock inside her, feel her tremble in euphoria, feel her trapping him inside her world of wonders before both of them are erupting like fireworks in the night sky.

“Please, Betty…” He pleads again, his hold strong on her hipbones as he tries to move her up and down his length again to create some friction and Betty smirks pleased to herself, before raising over him again, circling her hips over his and watching him drop his head back further into the pillows at how amazing she feels against him, skin against skin.

Feeling her own ache begin to become unbearable too, Betty leans to the drawer of her nightstand, fetching a condom from the box that she had dropped there before Jughead would stop by – the original hiding spot of the blue box being a loose wooden pluck under her fluffy rug, Betty dreading her mom finding it but nonetheless buying it secretly from a pharmacy out of town because she is a sexually active woman now and she owes it to herself to be prepared and protected, that isn’t only Jughead’s job, they are a couple and a team – and she tear the metallic package while looking him straight in the eye. Threads of hair spill from over her right shoulder and are gazing his upper thigh as she bends down and rolls the clear latex over his pulsating member with delicate fingers, making him hiss as he watches and shudder violently underneath her when she manages to drop a luscious, open mouthed and wet kiss against the tip of his raging erection.

He sends her a look under hooded eyelashes, warning her to not to test him any more and she gives him a small smirk as she sits back up, resuming the teasing back and forth movements of her hips.

“Tell me you missed me.” She trembles as her clit rubs particularly heavenly against his hardness and her head falls to the side and slightly back, Betty biting her lip not to cry out, eyes heavy and connected with his icy ones, blue orbs dark from the sexual haze he is in.

“Every day, every hour, every second.” Jughead replies in a heartbeat, voice deep and colored with a range of emotions, fingers curling painfully against her hipbones. “Have mercy on me, beautiful; let me finally come home.” His needy, barely there whisper and his male exhale is her own undoing and she guides him at her entrance, his tip getting buried inside her easily, Jughead having made her beyond ready to take him, hold him prisoner inside her body and never ever let him go again.

Her eyes flatter close at the sensation of this new position but he can’t bring himself to do the same, too mesmerized by the girl on top of him and the way her body flexes and relaxes to swallow him whole and burn him inside her feminine abyss. He catches himself biting his lower lip hard, so hard that he can taste a faint hint of blood mixed with the nectar of her arousal that still lingers in his mouth and mind, as he watches his thick cock getting lost inside her inch by inch, painfully slow, as she easies herself down gradually, trying to accommodate the size of him inside her still very tight walls. It’s not uncomfortable or painful, it’s just something new, a fullness and a tightness none of them are yet accustomed to and there is a loud gasp out of her lips in perfect coordination with a moan erupting low in his chest as she finally sinks down fully on him, the inside of her thighs flat against the top of his and her fingers splayed on his abdomen, as she stills for a moment trying to catch her breath and get used to the incredible feeling of him stretching her up.

“Are you good?” Jughead chokes through his own deranged pants, muscular chest heaving at the electricity that shoots through his body. “Is this ok?” his fingers are gripping her hipbones harder, probably leaving a mark that she will have to deal with for the rest of the week, but it’s just instinctive at this point, he needs to anchor himself somehow, to control his male urges and pace his teenage self down because only by the view and the way she grips him right now he is three hundred present positive that he would be spilling everything inside her in a mere matter of seconds.

“Yeah…” her reassurance that everything is more than fine comes out as a heavy sigh of pleasure, light pink nails grazing on the sensitive skin on either side of his happy trail, head dropping in front and focusing her round green eyes on him before she pulls herself up tentatively all the way to his tip only to sink back down in one swift movement this time, her legs shivering violently on either side of his hips at the sensation and his lips letting another deep throaty moan, feeling his toes curl and his legs jerk in reflex, starting to feel numb and too lightheaded to actually register anything else apart from the golden hair goddess on top of him.

They find a rhythm quickly, steady and sensually slow at the beginning, broken sighs and moans of pleasure filling Betty’s pastel pink bedroom, as she keeps rolling against him to feed the hunger between her legs and he keeps giving everything to her, offering his body and soul for her to take. His hips are rising up to meet hers in agony, eating her whole with his dark now and stone cold blue eyes as she bounces and quivers on top of him, breasts and dark pink buds pushed forward and head thrown back in pleasure, the end of her perfect curls dancing over the curve of her waist as it arches again in a perfect bow, her exquisite body pulsating like the strings of an harp creating a concert of pleasure for only them to enjoy. She looks like a modern version of an Amazon and this side of her definately ranks up high on the list of his ultimate favorite Betty Cooper moments.

Jughead catches a glimpse of the dark ink against the porcelain skin of her most private area. Her muscles there flex and twitch as his member hits deeper parts inside her body, the crown design offering another stamp of confirmation that he is the one sending her deeper and deeper into the state of bliss and he indeed adores the tiny tattoo at that moment, almost just as much as he adores her. His thump brushes hard over it as he tightens his hold against her hipbones and grounds Betty harder around his thick cock, making his thrusts sharper and curt and hearing her hiss and then start leaving long, erratic moans, leaning forward to steady herself on his chest, feeling her whole body giving out by the wave of euphoria their bodies are creating.

“You look so beautiful.” Jughead blurts out without even noticing, too lost into sexual haze and her eyes and her whole being, and the girl on top of him just smiles, sweet and innocent for a moment, before the moment is gone and a shiver runs down her spine along with his skillful fingers and she moans, her own fingers digging painfully in his pecs, as his hands settle on her ass, palming it heavily and using it to push her quicker up and down his manhood.

Betty loves this position. Firstly, the feeling of fullness is overwhelming at this angle. His member is hitting places inside her that make her tremble all over and lose all train of thought, shot up in the sky with just a small roll of her hips against his. And secondly and most importantly; he feels powerful and good inside her skin. She might be still fairly inexperienced and with no technic whatsoever but she loves the air of freedom and confidence that surrounds her, loves the way her body moves and especially loves seeing Jughead under her, writhing in pleasure and moaning her name in need, like a prayer or an ultimate sin. After dropping a feverish, wet kiss against his thirsty lips Betty sits back up, towering over him and picking up her pace, the sound of bodies colliding with each other along with their heavy panting and her loud feminine sighs making her high and drunk on the sensation, running a hand though her untamed hair to push them back sexily, her tongue darting over her dry lips to moisturize them in the most sensual way.  

Jughead loses it right there, not able to resist the epitome of sin that bounces graciously on top of him, and raises up, enveloping her in his arms and taking control, their lips brushing and opening, hers in a feminine cry of pleasure and his in a baritone gasp at the change of angle. Betty outstretches her slim legs on either side of his and crosses them behind his waist at the ankles, his length growing thicker inside her and reaching places they didn’t know existed. He feels her tremble all over as she takes hold of his neck and joins their opened lips, their tongues dancing wetly and mimicking the pushing and pulling of their hips. They both know that they are not going to last long once again; they had been apart for way too long and their bodies clasp together perfectly, every inch of her coordinating with every inch of him in ideal harmony and with ideal chemistry that has them both melting against each other, losing conscious and every ounce of self-control.

“I’m so fucking in love with you Betty, _Jesus Christ_ , you understand that?” Jughead’s words are coming out with difficulty, through heavy pants and raging breaths as his hips start pistoling up against hers, forcing a frustrating “oomph” out of her red and bitten lips at the way she is losing her mind because of him. He cradles her cheeks between his large palms and connects their sweaty foreheads in order for her to be eye to eye with him, their expressions matching and depicting two people swimming in a sea of passion. “This is gonna be us from now on, like that. No more drama, no more walking away, no more being apart ever again.” He promises her with determination, lips moving against her opened in wonder ones.

“It’s too late for you to get rid of me now; you’re stuck with me and you’re stuck forever.” Betty promises in all her sex-oozing glory, delivering a mean scratch from his shoulder blades to his waist and making him growl in reflex and take a hold of her hair against her back, pulling her head more back and diving in her smooth neck to add more love bites to the already existing ones. “Faster…” she whines in erotic desire and his teeth bite hard against her collarbone, his tongue darting out to soothe the irritated skin.

Jughead complies, feeling himself being at the verge too, and picks up his pace, his hips slapping with sound against hers and her back aching perfectly to vanish any inch of space between their sweaty chests, him bringing her down with force on his length and her holding on his board shoulders for dear life. He spreads a palm against the small of her back, right where she swears she can feel him trying to pierce though, forcing her quicker and quicker against his hard cock, his other hand still fisting her golden, now frizzy, tresses, for a much needed leverage and for keeping them out of the way as he keeps feasting on her neck, collarbone, shoulder. She can feel him biting and sucking and abusing every inch of her skin, desperately trying to meet his thrusts while leaving operatic moans against his shoulder, her open lips sloppily tracing flexing muscles and popping veins.

“Right there, Juggie, please…” Betty breathes against his neck and bites hard to create her own mark there, before she can’t concentrate at anything else but the tightening low in her stomach and her violently trembling legs, her lips opening and leaving high pitched sighs against the side of his neck that vibrated from his own moans and groans of pleasure.

Jughead feels her walls fluttering around his minutes away from exploding length and clasping harshly down on him, hot, wet and tight like a vice, and he lets her hair lose, watching his palm as it comes to caress from her cheek to the side of her neck to between her flushed breasts and toned stomach until it settles between them, bony fingers finding her sensitive clit easily, Betty’s back jolting at his simple touch. He looks down to where they are connected, his eyes rolling a little at the back of his head at the image of his member getting lost inside of her, getting lost inside of Betty Cooper, the symbol of purity for the whole Riverdale and the ultimate symbol of love and lust for him and only him. His thump comes to rub her clit with no mercy, Betty arching her back and clawing his biceps, her toes curling and her body stiffening as he is getting her right at the edge. Jughead’s thrusts are now messy and sloppy, grunts of desperation getting mixed together with her loud erotic sighs as she leans forward to circle his shoulders for dear life, afraid that she will scatter in a million of pieces any time now, before he delivers a harder thrust, and this is it; his temptress of a girlfriend starts spasming violently on his lap and shakes into oblivion as her orgasm erupts in full force, a long pleasurable sigh of his name trembling against her opened lips, her hips bucking back and forth uncontrollably. Jughead follows right after her, his name falling off her rosy lips like something sacred and filthy at the same time and the iron fist of her tiny muscles around his length being his undoing, and he growls like a wounded animal, empting all those months of loneliness and despair inside of her, repeating her name like a mantra over and over again between painful grunts and hitched breaths.

Some minutes pass with them trying to control their breathing, Betty’s legs still trembling violently against his sides and her hips jolting against his with occasional spasms, the aftershocks of her exhilarating orgasm still running through her body and making her blood bump quicker than normal. Jughead has her flat against his chest, lean arms as tight as they can get around her as she clings desperately to him, trying to come down of her incredible high and take control again of her body. He is not in a better condition; his limbs feel jelly and his body weightless and boneless, like all his blood and energy are drained off his system, being a little lightheaded and awestruck too by how mind-blowing and intense his orgasm was.

They pull back to smile at each other blissfully and Jughead pecks Betty sweet and lovingly but they don’t get the chance to say anything as a car door slams closed and echoes through the silence of the night and her opened windows, before a boyish voice they both recognize immediately scatters away the magic of the moment.

“Yo, guys, since I don’t really wanna come upstairs and be scared for life, could you please come down by yourselves? I have orders from Ronnie to come fetch you and drag you to the bonfire.” Archie shouts from down the road in uneasiness for interrupting the reunited couple, making Betty groan in irritation and embarrassment and bury her head in Jughead’s neck and him scoff and shake his head in amusement at the surreal of the situation.

“Thanks a lot, Arch, for respecting our privacy and not at all making us morning gossip for the whole neighborhood.” Jughead shouts back from his place still under and inside Betty, the girl swatting his shoulder before letting a faint moan at the tingling feeling his light chuckle causes to her body, still connected to his.

“Screw you, Jug!” the redhead replies with his loud characteristic laugh, getting inside his dad’s truck once again to wait for them.

“I just did.” Jughead answers cockily to no one else but him and Betty and she opens her mouth in mock offence at his words, before giggling and leaning to kiss his smiley lips. The kiss is short and lazy, the girl easing off of him with a flinch against his lips and a whine at the loss of contact and his own hips buck up involuntarily searching her heat, before he delivers a tender caress of his large hands from her shoulders all the way down to her smooth back to rest on the small of her waist.

“I don’t think I can walk after that, to be honest.” Betty bites her lip to hide her naughty smile, burying her fingers inside his now sweaty dark waves.

Jughead grunts lightly at the affect he has on her, freeing her lip with his teeth and sucking it lightly. “One more reason then for me to not leave your side and have you glued on my chest all night long.” He raises his eyebrows cleverly and she smiles sweetly at him, like the madly in love woman she is.

“Promise me that you will never leave again.” Betty’s tone is desperate as her forehead drops against his, eyes closed and a sigh trembling out of her lips.

Jughead doesn’t even hesitates for a bit before declaring in all seriousness, his words being colored with devotion and utter love. “I solemnly swear that I, Forsythe Pendleton ‘Jughead’ Jones the Third, will never and under no circumstances leave you, Elizabeth Anne Cooper, behind ever again because you are the air that I breathe, the sun upon my gloomy life and my always safest place to land. I love you, I need, _you are my forever_.”


End file.
